Trite Escapism
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: When the Tacoma Killer patches into SAMCRO, he had every intention of sticking to the plans he'd made prior until he shows up and meets the club's favorite bartender and he realizes just how off limits she is. DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his work, I own the unrecognizable.
1. Chapter 1: That's The Princess

**October 3, 2007 **

Jacey was twenty-five years old. She was born and raised in Charming, California and she absolutely loved the small town idea. She didn't mind it at all. The town was ran by a club of motorcycle enthusiasts, the _Sons of Anarchy_. Jacey was highly familiar with the club, hell, she was their bartender in their bar. They held many parties and she always helped tend the bar with whatever prospect that was on duty to cater to the group of men and their guests.

Jacey was close with every member that she'd come into contact with- they all simply loved her, but there was still plenty of members she had yet to meet but she knew the time would to be acquainted with every single member.

Jacey wasn't just affiliated with the club and its members but she was club royalty. Her father was the founding member and her brother ended up being a member of the damn club. Her mother was now married to the club's president, Clay Morrow. They had been married since Jacey and Jax were in their early teenaged years. Whereas Jax sometimes had problems with Clay and they occasionally clashed, Jacey got along fine with him and she actually liked him.

.

.

.

.

It was a patch over party for a transferring member and Jacey was working the bar that night. She looked to her left to see the prospect, Half-Sack, standing there, talking to Jax, drinking a beer. She smiled and walked to the pair.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Her voice was loud, trying to be heard over the loud music that was blaring.

Jax winked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "None ya… " He took a swig of his beer before it was snatched from his grasp and he watched his little sister take a swig of it. He turned a little, noticing his new brother about to stride by so he turned completely and reached out, pulling the man to the bar. "Hey, J, this is the newest member of SAMCRO, Happy. He came from Tacoma. Treat him good, k?" He winked at her again, patted his brother on the back before slipping away, snatching his beer back.

"It's Jacey, not J but he's always called me that. You want a drink?" Her blue eyes sparkled and Happy could've sworn he actually started smiling back at her.

He nodded his head. "Refer to me as one of the seven dwarfs and I'll shove that bottle of whiskey down your throat."

"Wow, don't you have a way with words…" she turned quickly, wanting to simply avoid the asshole she had just met.

He cleared his throat in an effort to get her attention and it seemed to work as he watched her turn to face him. "Can I have a beer?"

"Yeah, sure, you gonna shove that down my throat instead?" She smirked at the man, popping the top off the bottle and passing it to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, you're good for now, little girl."

"Little girl? Ya kidding me? How old do you think I am exactly?" She crossed her arms on top of the bar, leaning on top of it.

Happy couldn't help but look down at her glorious chest as Jacey leaned on the bar top. He got quite the view and he couldn't complain to save his life. "At least eighteen… If you're younger than that, I'm gonna kill myself."

"Try twenty-five, tough guy." She smirked, Jacey knew Happy was checking out her rack. As much as she wanted to care, she couldn't bring it in herself to find offence. It was flattering that he was checking her out, hell, Jacey was always flattered to be looked at the way some of the guys looked at her considering Jax and Clay both made a public service announcement that Jacey Teller was five-hundred percent off limits.

Hap's mouth fell open at the words falling out of the blonde's mouth but he quickly closed it and adopted his usual stoic expression. "You look young as hell…" He took a swig of his beer before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his cut pocket and lighting one before offering her one to which she rejected. "You a sweetbutt?"

"Nope. Just a bartender by night, sleeper by day." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm unfortunately off limits…"

He laughed, he couldn't help it. She was a damn trip, really. "Why is that?"

"I see you've finally met the SAMCRO Princess…" Tig's slurred speech made the pair laugh and Jacey shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes never leaving Hap's dark ones.

He smirked, raising his eyebrows in question. "Is that so?"

"Hello to you too, Tigger... where's your bed buddy for the night?" Jacey smirked at the crazy blue-eyed man before looking back at Happy. "Jax is my brother, Gemma's my mom, and JT was my dad… No big deal or anything." The blonde smiled, trying not to roll her eyes. "You're not gonna start bowing at my feet, are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I might, if ya give me a good reason to."

Jacey didn't miss his hint but neither did the eavesdropping Tig who was still sitting beside Happy. She liked him, he seemed interesting but she knew everyone would have a damn conniption if she tried to pursue anything with him.

Hell, who was she kidding? She was a damn rebel without a cause. She loved causing problems to her brother and mother… If it really came down to it, Gemma would back up Jacey's choice to be with whoever she wanted as long as he was fitting to Gemma's standards. If she wanted him, she'd go after him and no consider the consequences until long after she had to face them.

Happy was scary, hot and she wanted nothing more than for him to throw her into a wall and fuck her seven ways from Sunday. She couldn't help herself.

Jacey eyed the men in front of her before her for a few minutes before she turned her attention on Half-Sack who was trying to talk to her.

Feeling eyes on her as she worked, she turned every so often to see the newly patched-in member, her new friend, Happy staring at her, intently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story... No affiliation to the other stories. It's starting out a One-shot series, if things look up for it, i'll take it further. <strong>

_**Let me know what you think about it . ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Notch In The Bed Post

**October 10, 2007**

Jacey walked through the clubhouse, looking for her brother, one of her uncles, or step-father but only spotted the croweaters and sweetbutts.

"Hey Jacey, the guys are in church. They should be out soon." One of the sweetbutts, Katie, said to her as Jacey approached the bar.

Jacey turned and smiled, "Thanks, do you know if my mom still in the office?"

"I haven't seen her since around lunch time when they guy were taking a break from working in the garage. Is everything ok?" Katie walked up to the blonde, ignoring the sly remarks from the croweaters who loved to talk shit about Jacey.

Jacey rolled her eyes, hearing one of the brunettes, Elena, call her a whore. "Really, bitch? I'm the whore? How could you possibly figure that?" Jacey quickly turned to face the girl who had to be younger than her.

"You're a whore because you play all innocent and as if you're good but we all know you sleep with the guys, too. You prance around here like you're all high and mighty but you're just a whore, sleeping with all of them just like us. At least we have the guts to admit our place." Elena laughed, looking between Katie and Jacey.

The blonde bartender laughed, she couldn't help herself but then again she couldn't help her fist from flying into the girl's eye. "JACEY!" The voice of her brother boomed through the air as Jacey flung herself at Elena who was on the ground, holding her eye as she cried for help. Jax and the rest of the guys watched as Jacey punched Elena in the jaw a few times. "Shit, Hap, Tig, get them!" Jax shouted, pulling Katie out of the way of the tussle.

Hap's strong arms looped around Jacey's tiny waist and he pulled her backwards, toward the bar as Tig yanked Elena up by an elbow and tossed her toward the couch.

"You ok, _princess_?" Hap's raspy voice came to life in Jacey's ear as his breath danced on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She squirmed out of his grasp and Hap's grip got tighter. "Let me see your knuckles, girl." He set her on top on the bar and stood in front of her, inspecting her bloody knuckles.

Jax walked up to them, looking over Happy's shoulder, "Jeez, J, what the hell happened?"

"I'm a whore who's fucked all the members… that's what happened. I'm fine, by the way. I just came to talk to you about Wendy…" Jacey kept her eyes on Happy, watching him take cotton swabs and dab them in alcohol before putting them to her knuckles, cleaning away the blood.

"Ignore them, they're mad because you're royalty without having to fuck any of the guys…" Jax shot a glance at Happy who was still cleaning her knuckles. "What's going on with Wendy? Is she back home?"

Jacey shrugged. "It just pisses me off when THOSE STUPID CUNTS…" She shouted the three words for everyone to hear. "…think they actually mean something to everyone here when they're only here TO GET THE GUY'S DICKS WET." Jacey looked around Happy to see her step-father and Uncle Tig standing very close to Elena, talking to her about something. "Yeah, she said she tried to call you but there was no answer. She just wants to talk, Jax… You owe her hat much since you randomly asked for a divorce without so much as a reason why."

Happy couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he listened to the siblings talk. He looked up to see two sets of blue eyes staring at him and he just shook his head. "You're all patched up, try not to get into any more fights any time soon." He turned to walk off but a hand grabbed his arm and started to pull him back. He turned to find the owner of the hand and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Thanks, uh… for patching me up, Happy." Jacey said, staring up at him for a few minutes. His dark eyes burning through her and she knew her life was going to get so damn complicated if she didn't get what she wanted… and soon.

He nodded his head. Jacey knew he was feeling something, especially with the way he was looking at her. "No problem, _princess_." He eyed her for a while, his eyes only tore away from hers to look at her body. She was a skin tight t-shirt with the neck line cut into a V, revealing her very glorious cleavage. Hap's dark eyes fell lower, looking at the very short shorts Jacey was wearing that showed off tan, toned, long legs that he could stare at for days. Her outfit ended in a pair of red low-top Chuck Taylor's as Hap finally tore his eyes away from her and walked away, completely ignoring the fact that he was originally heading toward the garage to start working on his bike as he headed straight for his dorm room.

Jax couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face as he watched the very stoic Tacoma Killer and his little sister have a stare-down. He knew what was happening, he knew Jacey had a thing for causing him trouble and disobeying rules that were thrown in her life. _No dating or sleeping with any Sons. _Jax expected the rule to be broken years ago but she managed to obey it… Until now. No one ever guessed that she would end up meeting the Tacoma Killer and falling in a deep pit of interest with the man of many mysteries. Jax knew what could happen and as much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn't bring it in himself to fight the clear attraction they had for each other until he saw the way Jacey's blue eyes followed Happy as he walked down the long hallway that led to the dorm rooms.

"Off limits, remember?" Jax's voice came back to life as he talked to his sister.

Her eyes cut to him and she rolled them. "Seriously? I'm twenty-five, can we let that shit go already?"

"Maybe, if you pick a good one that's trustworthy and treats you right…" Jax smirked at her, knowing good and well that she'd turn each and every man in that room into saint, if giving the chance.

Jacey rolled her eyes again, hopping down from the bar top. "What makes you think they all won't treat me right?"

"They all have plenty of notches in their bed posts and I'm positive they have no issues adding any more." Jax shrugged his shoulders,, walking away from his little sister. More than likely going home to his wife, letting what he just told Jacey sink in and hopefully force her to back off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A new one for you lovely readers, <strong>

**_let me know what you think_ ;)**

**Oh & **

**Merry Christmas Eve :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Simple Precautions

**November 17, 2007**

"Can I get you anything?" Jacey spoke to the men as they walked into her apartment. Jax shook his head before looking at Opie and Juice who both shook their heads as well. "Ok, what' up?" The blonde sat down on her couch, watching the men all take an available seat around the room.

There was a knock at her front door and she jumped up to get it by Opie pulled her back down as Juice pulled out his gun and trained it on the door before opening it. "Relax, kid, it's us." Jacey heard the familiar raspy voice she'd only heard a few select times in the two weeks she'd known him.

Her head quickly popped to the look at the partially cracked door upon hearing the voice and she cocked an eyebrow, almost curious as to how he knew where she lived. She looked down at herself, her hands flying to her hair to make sure it seemed like it was in a good condition.

When Jacey looked up again, she met blue eyes and her brother's cocky ass smirk. "What, jackass?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… You better behave, Jacey." Jax continued to smirk at her as Juice led Happy and Kozik into her living room. "Killa… Koz, thanks for coming out this way."

Jacey crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, forcing everyone to look at her. "Oh I'm sorry, am I disrupting this little club meeting?" She looked at each man, her eyes landing on Happy twice before her gaze stopped on her brother who was smirking. "Oh that's right, you guys invited yourself over here to _my_ place and decided it was a good place to have a meeting. My bad, excuse my rude behavior."

"I'll take a beer, if you got one…" Opie laughed at her smartass comments as he leaned forward, hoping she'd step out of earshot for a few minutes.

Jacey raised her eyebrows. "Ha, kitchen's that way, big guy… what's going on?" She looked between the men again and rolled her eyes at Jax. "Either tell me or get the hell out."

"We're leaving Hap and Kozik here with you, they're just keeping an eye of things for a little bit." Jax started the explanation of what the hell was going on. "Nords attacked us the other night, we're going on a lockdown and I know how much you hate those so we got them to come hang out here for a little bit. It's just until things calm down, alright?"

Jacey jumped up, completely ignoring Opie's attempt to keep her seated. "No, nuh-uh, not a chance, no way in big hot hell, no way… I'm not doing it, I'm not having it… Nope, no, no way... No sons are staying here unless I _personally_ invite them here. Come on, Jax! This is such shit… look, I get it, I do… We got trouble and you and Clay are just being precautious and you guys are even being nice enough to let me stay here instead of dragging me away to the clubhouse. I appreciate that, I really really do, big brother but come on, seriously? No! It's not happening… I'll be fine!" Jacey's chest was falling fast, Happy was staring her down the entire time.

"Come on, J! It's just a few night, it's not like it's forever… Please just do this for me. It's Happy and Kozik, they're fun as hell… you'll be protected and entertained, I swear. Come on, Jacey-J…" Jax approached her, her hands landing gently on her upper arms. "Please, J? Don't give us a hard time about this…"

Jacey looked back at Happy, his face showed no emotion so she shifted her gaze to the blonde beside him, she just rolled her eyes. "You're both on the couches, don't eat all my food and don't drink all my alcohol." She stood up and left the room.

Jax just laughed, shaking his head as he heard a door slam, probably Jacey's bedroom door. "My baby sister, boys, that's her…"

"You mean Gemma Jr." Opie spoke, shaking his head as well before looking at Happy and Kozik. "Don't worry, she'll come out sooner or later and fix something to eat. If she only cooks for herself, then go be sweet to her. She'll accept niceness." Jax and Juice laughed as they stood up to leave.

Jax turned back around looking at the two men sitting on the couch. "She'll start playing nice soon, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>10.17.07, Midnight – <strong>

"Blankets, pillows and towels are in the closet in the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall. Like I said earlier, don't eat all my food and don't drink all my alcohol. Help yourself to whatever, though." Jacey placed the pillows and stacks on blankets in the recliner, looking at the two men who were staring back at her. "Try to keep it down, I really enjoy my sleep and if either one of you wakes me up, I'm killing you **both**."

Jacey left the room, heading back down the hall to her bedroom. She had no intentions of being around her babysitters right now, she was still pissed about having to be babysat… no matter who the babysitters were, even though she was pretty intrigued that Happy was one of them, she didn't like being babysat or treated like a child.

She sank into her bed, taking off the hoodie she was wearing; she hung it on the end post and crawled under to sheet and comforter. Rolling her eyes as her thoughts continued to be plagued by the heavily tattooed man that was absolutely sexy as all hell.

Happy was laying on one couch as Kozik was laying on the love seat, highly uncomfortable and getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Happy couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"Dumbass, stop fucking fidgeting and just try to go to sleep…" Happy laughed as he started to close his eyes and go to sleep. Too bad a certain hot ass blonde was invading his mind and he couldn't stop the image of her in her flimsy sleep shorts and tight tank-top flooded his mind. Damn was she sexy as hell. He wanted her, damn did he ever. She was constantly on his mind and he just wanted to stop. He was slowly losing the strength to stay away from her, he couldn't hold on much longer.

Opening his eyes, he heard Kozik snoring before he saw the man. Hap rolled his eyes, trying to ignore that as well to try to get some sleep. But he heard a door close down the hallway and he reached for his gun. Slowly getting up, Hap slowly crept down the hall only to reach Jacey's bedroom and slowly walk inside, discreetly closing the door behind him.

A small lamp by her bed was on but she wasn't in the bed. "Jacey?"Hap rasped out, waiting for a reply.

"What?" She appeared in a doorway, Hap could only assume it was the bathroom and he bowed his head.

He shook his head when his dark orbs met her much lighter ones. "Sorry, girl… I thought I heard some shit in here and I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, I'm not much of a sleeper, I figured I'd rearrange my room since I can't watch TV now." The blonde shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the doorjamb, her eyes moving over him slowly.

Happy nodded his head. Putting his gun in the waistband of his jeans, he finally realized he was still shirtless. "You find something you like, little girl?"

"You just have so much ink… It's hot, really but I mean, why?" She walked closer to him, a hand landing on his chest as she traced the snake.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop what she was doing. "I didn't say you could touch me now did I?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing…" The blonde looked down at herself, seeing Hap's hand on her hip. "Looks like you found something you like too…"

He stared at her for a few minutes before his hands fell back to his sides and he developed his usual stoic expression. "You're just a kid." Hap muttered as he started to leave the room.

"Hey, fuck you!" Jacey moved after him, grabbing a hold of the door herself and opening it so Hap could leave.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before a hand landed on her hip, jerking her to him, leaving no space between their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas, babies! <strong>

**Here's a lovely Christmas present from & if you follow my other stories, expect new updates from them as well ;)**

_**Let me know what you think ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Behavior

**November 11, 2007**

"Hey, blondie, what's for breakfast?" Kozik walked into the kitchen, seeing Jacey handing Happy a cup of coffee. Jacey shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the blonde briefly before pulling her Blackberry out of her tank top and snapped a picture of the blonde biker. "What are you doing?"

Jacey approached him, showing him her phone. "Ya see that? Blonde hair, just like mine… Don't call me blondie again, asshole." She walked back over to where she was standing before and grabbed her cup of coffee. "As for breakfast, iHop is five minutes away, there's a McDonalds about ten minutes away and I'm almost certain there's a box of frosted flakes in the cabinet there." She pointed to the cabinet closest to the refrigerator. "I'm going to take a shower, keep my place clean."

"Hey, Jacey, wait…" Happy stopped her from leaving the area by a hand to her elbow. "Where's the coffee grinds?"

Jacey pointed to a small cupboard on the counter by the coffee machine. "Everything you need is right there." She felt his hand move from her elbow to her hip and he squeezed it before letting her go.

He watched her walk down the hall to her bedroom and he rolled his eyes, _she's off fuckin' limits._ "You got a thing for little Teller?"

"She's off limits, man, don't get any ideas." Hap grunted, going to the coffee maker to pour himself another cup.

Kozik just chuckled. "You either already did fuck her or you're close to scoring that touchdown. Which is it? I won't tell, come on man…"

"What's it matter? It won't stop your ass from pushing up on her." Hap just shook his head.

All jokes aside, seriousness invaded the small kitchen. "If you asked me to back off, bro, I would… Say the fuckin' word."

"Nah, I don't care. Neither one of us can do anything, damn girl's off limits." Hap stood up from the table and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we gonna talk about last night or not?" Jacey appeared at Hap's side on the balcony.<p>

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to talk about?"

"Don't come in my room again unless you got some big plans set up. Don't ever make like you're gonna kiss me either. Do it or back the fuck off. You're just a little body guard until my brother says otherwise." Jacey moved to go back inside but was stopped short by a hand on her hip. "What do you want, Happy? Either make a move or leave me the fuck alone, I'm done being a damn pawn."

Jacey watched anger flash through his eyes and she rolled her eyes. "Lose your attitude, little girl." His raspy voice came to life again as he walked her backwards into the sliding glass door. "I want you. So goddamn bad." He closed his eyes, pressing his hips into hers. "You're off limits and I can't cross that fucking line, Jacey."

"Then quit with the looks and the touches and for the love of anything holy, don't ever do that again if you aren't gonna do anything to back up what you just said to me." Jacey pushed him away from her. "Rules were made to be broken, _outlaw_."

Hap watched the blonde walk back inside and he shook his head. Damn, he wanted her so bad. He picked up his beer bottle and chucked it over the balcony watching it shatter into thousands of pieces. "Goddamn it!" He yelled as he slowly sat back down in the black plastic chair with a white cushion on it.

* * *

><p>"'Hey, Ma… it's not really a good time right now." Jacey answered her phone, trying to end the call just as quickly as it started.<p>

"_Unless you're getting laid, it's always a good time to talk to your mother."_ Gemma chimed through the speaker, forcing Jacey to roll her eyes.

"You think my _off limits _ass would tell you if I was getting laid by one of body guards?" Jacey walked through her apartment, noticing the men sitting on the couch so she stepped out onto the balcony.

"_Baby, I would know even if you didn't tell me… How's everything going?" _Jacey knew her mother was grinning into the phone and they both knew that was true. Gemma knew **everything**.

"It's fine, everything's fine. They hog my damn TV and I just hole up in my room…"

"_Well get your ass out there and show them who's boss. It's your place, baby, if you want to be in the living room then go and don't worry about them saying or doing anything."_

"That's not the case, Ma…" Jacey sighed, hearing the sliding glass door open, she turned around to face Kozik. "I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Yeah, yeah, love you too." Jacey continued to stare at the blonde for a few minutes. "Can I help you?"

Kozik shrugged, lighting a cigarette before offering her one to which she accepted. "What's up with you? You don't like us or something?"

"I don't know you, _blondie._" Jacey smirked at him, throwing his nickname back at him.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And you won't ever know us until you quit hanging by yourself. Chill with us, ya might end up liking us." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just because I grew up around the bikes doesn't mean I like the shows, we'll have to find something that works for all of us." She let a smile paint itself across her face and the blonde biker nodded his head.

Smiling, Kozik flicked his cigarette over the black iron gate of the balcony. "Come on, maybe if ya got some cards, I'll teach you how to kick Hap's ass in poker."

"They're in my room, I can grab them." Jacey stood up from her chair, slipped her phone in her bra and followed Kozik inside her apartment. "Hey, tall, dark and grumpy, we're playing poker, you in or out?"

Happy turned around with a scowl on his face and he stood up, walking straight for her. "You disrespecting me?"

"Who, me? Of course not, I'd never do something so juvenile… So in or out?" Jacey stepped closer to the man, ignoring the blonde biker now watching them. "I'm not pressuring you or anything, it's just an invitation." Her hand started to travel up his arm before she moved it under his cut, traveling up his chest.

One of Happy's large hands landed on her hip and jerked her into him, completely forgetting about Kozik being in the room. He lowered himself to be eye level with her, a smirk on his face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight."

"Please…" Jacey whispered, their faces were inches apart and she wanted so badly to lick his full lips. She felt Hap's hand move down her body, ghosting over her thigh before circled around and grabbed her ass, grinding his semi-hard member into her, watching her close her blue eyes and inhale a deep breath.

He let her go and turned around to face this music of his very cocky and smartass brother. "Do not open your damn mouth, lemonhead." Happy pointed a finger at the blonde biker as he approached the couch and fell into it.

Kozik threw his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't gonna say anything except I fuckin' told ya so. She wants your dick so bad and the best part is that you want inside them tight ass jeans. I fuckin' knew it!" He sat down in the recliner as Hap just shook his head. "Why wait, man? Go fuck her now… You know you want to."

"We're about to play poker." Happy's dark eyes met Kozik's blue eyes, making the man laugh.

He shook his head. "Hmm. Poker?" He lifted his left hand, palm up. "Or sex with fine ass little Teller?" Kozik lifted his right hand, balancing his hands, as if he was weighing the options. "I know what I'd choose."

"Go for a ride or something, dickhead. You're going crazy." Hap spoke as he stood up and left the room, headed for one place and one place only.

He approached the open room and smirk as he saw the blonde bombshell bent over her dresser, reaching for only god knows. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips, making her jump then curse. "What the fuck are you thinking? Jesus H mother of god… could you not do shit like that? It's bad enough that you barely speak anyway."

"I like to refer to it as perfect timing, but to each their own." He shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk her to the bed.

She looked back at the bed and smirked. "You finally manning up?" She moved to pull her black duster cardigan off her body before pushing his cut off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good and hard then I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about manners." His voice came out low, husky and full of lust. Hap pulled at her shorts, pulling them down her long legs before he stood upright again and started to kick his boots and jeans off.

They continued to watch each other undress until Hap grabbed her ass and hoisted her up his body. "Condom!" She groaned as his mouth started to suck on her neck as they fell onto the bed.

"Fuck it, I want you now!" He looked up into her eyes as he growled out his response. A hand traveled from her hip to her center, sliding through her wet folds. "God, you're already fuckin' soakin'."

Jacey reached down, grabbing his hand that was inching closer to slipping two fingers inside her and stopping him. "Condom or you get nothing."

"And what if I have to go buy some?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, almost annoyed that she was interrupting him.

Jacey smirked, rolling her eyes at him. "Top drawer, hurry the fuck up before I finish this off myself."

"I'd like to see you try, smartass." Hap was already standing in front of the dresser she had pointed to. He only had his back turned on her for a few seconds when he heard curse and he popped his around to see her staring at her phone. "What?"

Jacey looked up into dark eyes with wide eyes. "Jax and Opie are on their way here with Chibs and Tig. Juice said they're just checking in…" Jacey groaned as she stood up and reached for her white silk robe. "Fuckin' a…"

"I swear to god-." Hap was interrupted by a knock at the door. He just glared at the door as Jacey walked to it, unlocked it and opened it slightly, just enough for her face to be seen.

"Yes?" Jacey spoke to the person, as Hap put his clothes back on.

Kozik looked at Jacey and simply shook his head. "Jax and them are here. I told them you were getting ready to go to sleep and Hap was in the show so make some magic and get out here."

"Thanks, _blondie_." Jacey puckered up her lips and blew him a kiss, I'll be out in a few minutes. She shut the door and locked it before facing the heavily tattooed man who was pulling his boots on. "Lose the clothes, I want you now."

Hap stared at her for a few minutes before she came closer to him and started unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. She made quick work of getting them, pulling his boxers with the jeans and lowered herself to her knees. "You're gonna get us into so much damn trouble, girl."

"Good, I like trouble." She smirked as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. "Mmmm." She hummed as her tongue danced down the length before she touched the base. Her tongue circled the shaft and she couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face as she felt his hand tangle in her hair and he hissed. Jacey slowly sucked him into her mouth, as one of her hands found his balls and there started her game. "Mmmmm." The blonde hummed again, pulling away from him.

"Finish this shit off, girl." Hap grunted, directing her mouth back onto him as she laughed. She sucked him back into her mouth, her blue eyes meeting his black-as-night eyes and she placed both her hands on his thighs. "Fuck, that's so good, baby." He mumbled but he knew she could hear him. Hap felt her suck him as far back into her throat as she could and he flung his head back, enjoying this all just a little too much. The blonde really knew how to use her mouth and he was so close to coming.

Jacey felt his hips buck and she hummed again, squeezing his thighs as she felt his juices hit the back of her throat, she quickly swallowed, licking her lips. "Come back to me when they leave, yeah, Grumpy?"

Hap smirked, helping her to her feet. "Get them the fuck out as fast as possible, you understand me? I want to fuck you so hard that you can't sit straight, walk straight, fuck, talk straight too."

"Yes, sir, anything else?" She smirked as he kissed the side of her neck.

He shook his head. "I love your goddamn mouth… Now go, get them the fuck outta here."

Jacey nodded her head before leaving the room and the Killa in her room. Walking into the living room, she only saw Jax and Opie. "I'm fresh out of place to sleep, boys, sorry."

"That's, J, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok and they were playing nice with ya." Jax stood up from the couch and hugged his sister. "We didn't mean to wake you, go ahead and go back to sleep. Kozik can let us out." Jax watched Opie stand and they stared at each other or a minute. "Oh, tell Hap we stopped by."

Jacey smiled, hugging Opie before he left. "Let me know that you guys made it back to the clubhouse safely, please." Jacey watched Jax nod his head and gave her one of his famous lopsided smirks before they hugged. "Hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Wow, made yourself comfortable I see…" The blonde slowly closed her bedroom door before locking it and crossing the room to straddle Happy. "Lose them damn jeans." She smirked as he ultimately did what he said.

He stated to lower her down onto his hard member, hissing from the feeling. He let her get adjusted to his size before he pinned her to him and start to move against her. "Fuck!" Jacey clawed at his chest, forcing him to stop his movements. She rolled her eyes before her hips started to work, moving back and forth, setting a good pace before she started to pull away from him and slam back on him. "You feel so fuckin' good, Hap, oh my god!" Jacey moaned as Happy began bucking his hips into her again, forcing her to cry out.

"Come on, baby, come for me." He groaned as he sat up, their faces mere inches apart. He kissed her rough and hard before pulling away as her muscles contracted around him, bringing her beautiful bliss. "That's it baby." They shared another kiss as he flipped her over and started to slam into, making her cry out his name, making her scream and he finally lost the fight to hold himself together as he filled her up completely and came hard, with a violent grunt before falling forward, on top on the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, lovers, here's a new one.<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hurricane

**November 18, 2007**

Jacey's moans were muffled by a rough hand covering her mouth as he drilled into her, fast and harder each time.

"Harder." She breathed, trying so hard to be quiet. "Fuck fuck fuck." Her nails clawed at Hap's back, drawing blood.

He growled, his teeth grazing the skin on her neck hard, aiming for the same result she got out of clawing his back. Feeling the blonde under him start to shake as her orgasm hit her, but his pace never faltered as he continued to pound in her until he felt his balls tighten and he emptied himself inside her. "Fuck, girl. You're gonna kill me." Hap pulled out of her and fell to the side of her.

"You got church soon, don't ya?" Jacey pulled a cigarette out of the pack sitting on the night stand and lit it as she rolled on her side to look at the sexy as all hell man beside her.

Hap nodded his head. "Yeah then I'm going to Tacoma for a couple of days… What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Are you the only one who's going?" She cocked a curious eyebrow at the man, smirking.

He shook his head, taking the cigarette out of her hand. "Kozik and Bobby are coming too. Why?"

"Might spend some time with Juice then… He's a fun little ball of energy." She smiled as she got out of his bed. "I better go before someone comes looking for me. Maybe I'll see you before you take off."

Jacey finished getting dressed, never once noticing that was Happy was now out of the bed, dressed in just his jeans and blocking the door. "Why are you gonna hang out with the idiot for?"

"Whoa, jealousy, calm down… We're all friends here. Even though you're the only Son I've ever fucked. Me and Juice have been friends since he started hanging out around here."

A hand to her throat, pushing her into the door, making sure pressure was applied. "I don't like that shit, you hear me?" His hand dropped to his side.

"First things first, you don't get a say-so in who I hang out with. I don't belong to you, we aren't dating and I'm not your old lady. I'm just someone you fuck when you're aiming to get your dick wet." She shrugged her shoulders, not trying to make a big deal out of this – whatever this was between them. "Not that I planned on sleeping with him, out of respect for whatever is happening here, I'm highly considering it now." She cocked a cock-sure eyebrow at the man, waiting for changes and she took careful note of the anger flashing through his black eyes. "Now that I think of it, he does a pretty body… From what I caught glimpses of. Hmmm, I wonder what he would do if I just kind of came onto him." Jacey turned around and quickly left the room before he killed her, the smirk on her face was nowhere near fading and she couldn't help but laugh at herself for the things she just said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>November 22, 2007<strong>

"Did you fuck one of them, both of them or are they just stupid as hell?" Luann asked the young blonde sitting in front of her as she, Jacey, and Gemma ate lunch in the diner right in town.

Jacey smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm off limits, Lu, I didn't get any dick during that time."

"Oh come off it, I know you fucked one of them. I can feel it in my heart." Luann laughed, taking a sip of her glass of coke.

Jacey shook her head. "No, I'm serious. Besides, I doubt either one of _them_ would've wanted anything to do with me. I'm not slutty enough for those two."

"Are you kidding? You've got about the same experience as some of my girls at the studio, just not as many men on the list." Luann, looked at Gemma who was just shaking her head. She knew her daughter was much like her son.

Both Teller kids loved sex, alcohol and weed… just something that made them bond a little easier. While Jax was now married, Jacey was still on the market and she definitely had no issues finding a bed buddy for the night. Put the blonde in a good mood and she'd flat out admit what a whore she was and she didn't give a damn to save her life. However, she told Happy the truth earlier when she told him he was the only Son she'd ever slept with, the other men she'd taken to bed were just regular guys.

"I bet it was that scary, quiet, delicious looking one. The new patch-in… he is mighty fine-looking. Bet that's some scary delicious sex. Bet he's rough as hell. I wouldn't mind using the prison clause on him. Ooh ooh ooh." Luann rubbed her palms together, laughing as Gemma nodded her, laughing with her.

Jacey just shook her head. "What am I supposed to do with you two? Good grief."

"You fucked him, didn't you? Oh you lucky little whore, you!" Luann slapped Jacey's hand. "How was it?"

Jacey rolled her eyes, looking at her mother for a brief moment before a smile crossed her perfect painted lips and she just shook her head. "Good tongue, even better dick."

"You damn whore!" Luann slapped the young blonde's hand again, with a proud smile on her face.

Jacey looked at her mother who simply shook her head, the smile on her face growing bigger. "You're not mad?"

"I knew you'd end up with one of them eventually. I should've known it'd be him too. You've always liked a challenge and he is definitely one big ass puzzle." Gemma shrugged a shoulder, patting her daughter's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>3PM-<br>Clubhouse**

Jacey got back from lunch with her mother and godmother just in time for her to witness Juice having his ass handed to him in the ring by none other than Happy Lowman.

She groaned to herself as she approached the ring and watched on with the rest of the men and a few croweaters, Katie being one of them.

Jacey walked over to her dark haired friend and shoulder bumped her, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Happy and them got back from that Tacoma thing and they were all in church for a good hour before they all showed up at the bar… Happy and Juice shared some choice words before they came here." Katie shrugged before wrapping an arm around Jacey's shoulders. "Something about you and Juice's relationship doesn't look so innocent."

Jacey looked at Katie like she was crazy. "You kidding? That's not Happy's business, hell it's not even his place to be concerned with it. What the fuck, K?"

"I don't know, J, they're just letting it go down." Katie gestured toward the group of Sons that were sitting close to the ring.

Jacey rolled her eyes and marched over to her brother and step father. "What's that about?"

"Our enforcer enforcing one of our rules, what's it look like, Jacey-J?" Jax smirked at his little sister who currently had her arms crossed and anger flashing through her piercing blue eyes as they grew into a darker color.

Clay puffed on his cigar. "They're off limits from you, too, babygirl." His gray eyes connected with Jacey's as he patted her waist.

"What are you guys even talking about? Nothing happened between me and Juice, at all, ever. We're just friends." Jacey uncrossed her arms only to put her hands on her hips. "I'm a damn adult, I can be with whoever I want. Get the fuck over it, if I want any one of them, I'll take them."

Jax gripped her shoulder, applying pressure. "We're trying to protect you from the life of an old lady, be grateful, J, we don't want to go through life hurting and shit."

"That's not up to you to decide, F.Y.I!" Jacey raised her voice before walking over to Tig and whispering to him to break up the shit fight that was just getting ridiculous as blood poured out of both men. "Mind your fuckin' business, Patch-In! You don't get to insert your nosey ass in my life!" She was pissed and everyone was going to feel her wrath. It started out with her being mad that Juice was getting his ass kicked for being her friend and now it was about her simply wanting everyone to leave her alone especially considering she'd fuck anyone she wanted. "Lockdown is over and I'd love you if you'd all fuck off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night-<strong>

The blonde sat on her couch, drinking a bottle of Smirnoff Screwdriver, enjoying the nice taste it had as she flipped through channels, looking for anything. Anything to get her mind off today's events. She was pissed, yes, but more than anything she was just frustrated. She liked Happy, she liked what they were doing. She didn't want to end but the shit he pulled today? Oh he could go fly a motherfucking kite, for Jacey cared.

She had received multiple calls and texts from her brother, Clay, Opie and even Happy had left a few missed calls, texts and voicemails on her line but she ignored them all. she listened to Happy's two voicemails which both demanded she call him back but the little rebel without a cause just couldn't find the motivation to follow directions so she didn't.

She wanted to be left alone, that's all. She wanted her meddling brother and step father to stop acting as if she was fifteen and she wanted Happy to butt out. He was a bed buddy, that's it… why didn't he get it? Probably because she didn't either… She liked the man, yes, but that wasn't enough to make it ok for him to meddle in her life the way he did. He didn't have any say-so's, she could happily do as she pleased even though she just wanted to do him, at this very moment.

Jacey landed on TNT, _**Drive **_was on and that was enough to pull her out of her semi-bad mood. She loved the movie and couldn't ever change the channel if it was on so she settled for that instead of continuing to absent-mindedly flipping through the many channels that didn't have shit on.

She got up briefly to throw the bottle away and grab the Jack Daniels out of the cabinet to pour herself a glass; she did so but couldn't help but to take some generous sips from the bottle before putting the bottle up and grabbing her glass of Jack. She briefly raided the fridge and found nothing satisfying so she gave up on the idea of late-night snacking.

As she walked back into the living room to continue her movie, she nearly shit bricks as she spotted that damn man on her couch, sitting down comfortably as if he was invited over, as if he was welcome. But hell who was the blonde actually kidding? If he worked her body over like the many times he had before, he'd always be welcome in her house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here we are beauties ;) (I wouldn't advise any of you to jump to any conclusions with the little cliffhanger I left ya with)<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think... ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Demolition Woman

_"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more."_

**November 22, 2007**

Jacey stayed in her spot as she continued to stare at the son of a bitch on her couch. It'd been a few months since she'd seen him and talked to him but her surprise was more than dull than anything.

"Just because you have a key doesn't mean you're welcome here any time of the day." Jacey walked further into the living room, never sitting down by him though.

Their eyes connected and she smirked. "Miss me?" His rough voice that Jacey loved so much came to life, sending chills down her spine.

"Just your tongue." She sat down in the recliner, not wanting to get too close.

He shrugged his shoulders and patted the cushion beside him. "What can I say? I got skills."

"Don't get cocky, just accept the compliment. Why didn't you call before showing up?" Jacey didn't move, just stared at him.

Jacey watched the man stand up and saunter over to her. He squatted in front of her and pulled the glass out of her hand, setting it on the coffee table behind him before turning his attention back on her. "How's the Son?"

"How do you know about that?"

His hands ghosted up her long legs and up her thighs, pushing them apart as he got closer to her triangle. "Almost makes me not want you anymore."

"Answer my question." Jacey pushed his hands away and stood up before he could move back to her. "Better yet, how's the baby mama?"

He stood up as well, his hands landing on her hips, jerking her to him. "You were put on a special lockdown with the club's psychos and one leaves the house for a bit, while you and the other stay in. What's that about other than you fuckin' him?" His lips connected with hers for a brief moment. "It was all bullshit... Wasn't my kid."

"You own me?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man, truly curious with his response. "I'm actually surprised, ya know."

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Didn't think so. Don't be all mad and shit 'cuz I got a taste of a Son. You know it was bound to happen sooner or later." Jacey smirked, loving the way he was looking at her. "If you didn't come here to get me off then lock the door on your way out."

The man nodded his head. "You're right, shouldn't have gotten myself attached to the Princess of SAMCRO… that was my mistake. First sign to turn me off should've been the fact that you're affiliated to them. I'll see ya 'round, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>November 25, 2007<strong>

Jacey had been out shopping all day and was ready for a much needed glass of wine, as well as a shot of vodka, a long hot bubble bath and a nice nap.

She was walking up the stairs to her apartment when she was stopped by a raspy voice that nearly scared the hell out of her.

"Talk to me, blondie."

She looked at him and saw the look in his light brown eyes, taking note of the jaded look in them. "Come on." Her voice was just a whisper as she unlocked her door and led him inside. "What's up?" Jacey put her bag and keys on the kitchen table as she grabbed her favorite bottle of wine off the wine rack and sat down at the table.

"Don't play dumb. You know what this is about." Hap took the bottle and glass of wine from her. "You've been ignoring me for days now."

Jacey groaned, not even wanting to discuss this shit. "Look, you went behind my back about shit. I didn't even sleep with Juice. I gave him a lap dance, that's it. I was right that morning before you went to Tacoma… I'm nothing but someone you fuck, ok? I'm not yours to demand around, I'm not your fuckin' doormat either. I don't care where this goes. You want to keep your normal place, that's awesome, we can do that. I don't mind having a constant fuck buddy in my life. You want more out of this? Speak the fuck up and let me know, otherwise, I'm going to do what I want and if I want to sleep with Juice or any other member, I will."

"No the fuck you're not, Jacey."

She smirked, seeing the anger wash over him. "Yeah I am. Got a problem with that, solve it yourself…"

"What do you want me to say, girl? I don't wanna share you, _with any damn body_." He stood up too fast, sending the chair flying into the wall.

Watching Hap pace, Jacey just hung her head. "You wanna play that game? Huh? No sharing game, no other man fucking me but you, right?" Jacey looked up to see him now glaring at her, nodding his head. "No sweetbutts, no croweaters, no road pussy, nothing… I'm the only pussy you dip into. Is that good enough for you?" She reached for her wine glass and take a generous swig of it.

"You just wanna get married while we're at it?" He smirked at her as he approached her, grabbing the wine glass and setting it out of her reach so he could pull her out up the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse<strong>

"Maybe it's time to let up on your stubborn ass rules." Gemma spoke to her son as she handed him a beer. "She's grown, baby. She's not a child anymore."

Jax nodded his head and looked around the room. "She's with him, isn't she?"

"By him, you mean the only man in a cut worthy of her? Then yes. He'll protect her, keep her happy and he's good with her."

Jax nodded his head, again. "I saw it happening, just didn't do anything about it. I figured he'd listen to the general rule of her being off limits."

"She's a powerful little thing, Jackson. Her power of persuasion is phenomenal, baby. She had him hooked at his party, that first night… I watched them the whole time I was here and they were wrapped up in each other." Gemma placed a kiss to her son's cheek before leaving the clubhouse, letting their conversation simmer in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight-<br>Jacey's Apartment**

Jacey moved off of the man under her and pried his hands off her hips before moving to her dresser to grab the cigarettes and light that laid there by his wallet.

"Your phone's going off." Happy stated quietly, handing her phone to her. Jacey looked at her phone and smirked. "Who is it?"

Jacey silenced her phone before moving back to the bed. "No one that's important enough to interrupt this." She straddled him, rubbing her slit up and down the length of his cock.

"You're ridiculous, woman." His dark eyes were closed and his hands were gripping her hips painfully.

Her nails rubbed at his chest, forcing his eyes to open as she moved herself up to sit on his stomach and her hand reached behind her and grabbed ahold of his cock to start stroking it. "Something wrong with my drive?"

"Uh-uh…" He moaned as he felt her lips wrap around the tip of his hard member. "Oh fuck girl."

Jacey took all of him into her mouth, swallowing around his cock, before creating suction, forcing him to jolt forward. She pulled away, pressing kisses to the length of it before pushing it upward, against his stomach as she licked the length of it. Her blue eyes flicked up to his dark onyx orbs that were burning holes through her.

"Get on your knees." He growled as he moved out from underneath her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled up to her hands and knees. Taking his painfully hard cock and sliding through her slick folds, he spread her juices while she moaned at the contact.

He drove into her, one quick motion and she cried out. The intensity, the feeling, she was in heaven. Jacey gripped at the sheets on her bed as Happy gripped at her hips, pounding into her roughly.

Jacey felt his hand move from her hip and turned to look at him as best she could. She heard it before she felt it and then the sting of his hand connecting with her ass set in.

"Feels so good." He groaned as he continued to thrust into her, his hand connecting with her ass again, making her cry out in breathy pleasure.

Hap felt her walls clench around him and he smirked, knowing she was so close. He watched her hands nearly rip the sheets as she clenched them and he knew her orgasm was violent as all hell and it was ripping through her like crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>California<strong>

The brunette paced the room as he tried calling the woman racking his brain again. He had been with her plenty of times but he craved her, so damn bad.

She was deep in his mind and as much as she loved the power she held over him, she didn't really want the power right now. He knew that, he had discussed that with her three nights ago when he appeared in her apartment.

He was afraid, not necessarily of her or her affiliation with the Sons but because he knew he was becoming very attached to her. He'd known her for a good many years now. Hell, they went to school together.

He knew it was stupid for him to get so caught up in her but ultimately, they spent a lot of time together. Not just sleeping together, they spent a lot of time learning each other, regardless of their original intentions of starting their little relationship.

No answer… again. He tried calling again but she still didn't answer which easily told him that she was with a guy. Someone else was taking his place and that pissed him off. No she didn't belong to him but damn did he want her to.

He wanted her, he deserved her… He loved her. Why was some piece of shit dipping into that when he could've been doing that?

Yeah, she initially told him to back off when news surfaced he had knocked up some girl but the bitch was lying, the kid wasn't his and now? Now, he had to spend his time earning Jacey's trust back, earning her respect back.

The brunette knew just how difficult that was. Once Jacey quit trusting him, the game was essentially over. He knew that but he was going to try. He had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another for you lovely readers .<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hellstorm

**November 30, 2007**

Jacey checked her phone once again as she was sitting in the office at TM. She was told that she was needed and Gemma didn't say anything else about it.

"J? What are you doing here so early? Party doesn't start til 9." Jax appeared in the doorway from the garage.

Jacey looked up and smiled, standing up to hug her brother. "Mom said I was needed up here but didn't say who or what needed me. Got any ideas?"

"I mentioned wanting to talk to you soon but didn't tell her to call you or anything. You know her, though." Jax lit a cigarette, not bothering to offer the younger blonde one.

Jacey went back to her seat on the couch and shrugged her shoulders, cocking an eyebrow at her brother. "Talk."

"Ya sure you wanna do this here and now?"

She nodded her head, completely ignoring her now ringing phone. "Here and now, better than there and later."

"I know you're sleeping with the Killa." Jax started, knowing the smirk on her face was more of her bitchiness than anything else. "I want it to end. Now."

Jacey shook her head, she wasn't having it anymore. "I'm not ready for it to end yet so no."

"I don't give a shit, Jacey. I don't like it and I want it to end, now." Jax walked further into the office. "He's in the clubhouse, taking a break. Probably got himself some company."

Jacey stood up and approached her brother, standing mere inches from his faces. "Oh good, maybe I'll go join them then. Thanks for the tip." She left the office, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Getting inside the clubhouse, she spotted Happy on one of the couches, a blonde sweetbutt pushing up on him. From where Jacey was standing, she could see that Happy was ignoring her as he tried to have a conversation with Kozik.

She smirked and decided against approaching him, going for the bar instead. She was handed a beer by Half-Sack who gave her a cheeky smile, as well.

"You ready for that party tonight?" Jacey got comfortable on her stool, looking at Half-Sack.

He nodded his head, shrugging. "I guess so.. Not like I get to actually have fun or anything. At least you get to stop tending the bar and go hang out with everyone anytime you want. I gotta stay back here the whole time."

"You're right… That's shit. I'm sorry, Kippy… Just think. Your year is up in June. That's just around the corner." She smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders. "It'll be here in no time, you'll see. I'll see ya later tonight." The blonde got up from her seat of the bar and walked toward Kozik and Happy, who was still being pushed up on by the blonde croweater. She wrapped her arms around Kozik's neck, her blue eyes connecting with Happy's. "Hey blondie, can I talk to you for a second?"

She watched Kozik nod his head and she unwound her arms from around his neck, walking for the door. Taking a look back, Jacey noticed Hap's eyes were on her, a scowl on his face. She sat down on the picnic table when she got to it, lighting up a cigarette as Kozik sat down beside her. "What's up, lemonhead?"

"Are you guys gonna be at the party tonight?"

Kozik nodded his head, "Yeah, why?"

"Hoping to see ya… that's all." Jacey bumped her shoulder into his.

He smirked, looking at her wearily, "You expecting me to fall to my knees for you like everyone else?"

"There's only one reason I ever want a man on his knees for me and if you're offering that, then I suppose we can work something out." She winked at him, smirking.

Kozik laughed, shaking his head. "If you wanna fuck me, say the word and we'll get the job done. I don't like games, lemonhead."

"Ya know, I've never actually been with a white boy… I'm more into the tall, dark and handsome type." She laughed, hearing the clubhouse door slam shut, they turned their head to see Happy glaring at them before he walked straight past them to his Dyna. "I like you though, you're really damn hot. I need to get home and change. I'll see ya later, yeah?" She left without getting a coherent response from the man, headed straight home. Or so Kozik thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Charming<strong>

"You done?" He asked as she slid off his lap, moving to grab her clothes.

Jacey nodded her head, looking back at the brunette laying in his bed. She smirked at him, simply shaking her head. "I gotta go tend the bar at one of the parties, you know that."

"Come back when you're done over there then." He sat up, grabbing his discarded boxers of the floor and picking them up. "I missed you, Jacey…"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what else to say except that she'd consider it. "I'll see what's going on, alright? I can't make any promises though."

"Give it up, Jacey, this is gonna fuck you up in a long run. You can't have me and the Son… you'll have to make a decision eventually."

She nodded her, she already fucking knew that much. She just didn't see the point in stressing over little shit right now when she didn't have to. She still wanted to punch her brother in the throat for continuing to try to boss her around and tell her to end shit with Happy. "I know this already, I'm not stupid. I'm having my fun, ok? Since when are you bikers about feelings and exclusivity and all that shit? Get a grip, babe…"

"Jacey, do you honestly think it's just gonna be that easy? He's already got a hold on you, I can see it. It's in the way you fuck now, you've changed and it's already showing, baby… It's crazy." He came to stand in front of her, completely aware of the annoyed look on her face. She was fed up with the conversation and they barely had a few words in. But he knew her, he knew she didn't do the deep conversations, especially if it was unnecessary.

Running a hand through her blonde locks, throwing the hair to one side of her head, she just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself, ya know..." She turned for the door, exited the bedroom but stopping short from the front door as her phone began ringing. Ignoring the caller ID, she simply answered the phone. "Yes?"

"_What are you doing?" _The raspy voice sent chills down her spine but she refused to let that show.

"Hanging out with a friend… I'm stopping by the apartment to change for the party then I'll be at the clubhouse. Why? Is everything ok?"

"_What friend? Yeah shit's fine."_

"Don't worry about it… I'll be at the clubhouse in a little bit, alright? Bye." She hung up the phone, ending the call before Happy had a chance to respond and she automatically knew she'd get an earful for that later if they ran into each other. She turned back to the man that was waiting for her to end the call and she smiled at him, her blue eyes bright as she walked toward him. "No one has a hold on me… I'm just having my fun. With you, with him and with life… I don't have any big responsibilities, nor do I want any right now. So please be so kind as to just leave it alone and let me be. As long as you're getting your release, where lies the problem, baby?"

"You need to be careful, Jacey, I'm serious. That man is a piece of work… Don't get on his bad side, I've seen his bad side and it's fucked up. Just don't piss him off, baby…" He leaned forward, kissing her soft lips hungrily before he pulled back.

Jacey smirked, running a hand through her hair again. "You're cute when you're worried about me… But stop, ok? I'll be fine, Esai, I have nothing to be worried about. K?" Her palm rested on his cheek before she turned to the door and left, heading to one place and one place only; SAMCRO's sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Jacey had been tending the bar with Half Sack for three hours now and she was ready for a break. She looked around the bar room to see nothing but people. Nothing new there except when her eyes landed on a certain biker that spent the better half of his time in her bed, she had a blonde sweetbutt in his lap, grinding on him as she kissed on him.

Jacey smirked, knowing this was his way of making shit look normal as well as his way of getting back at her for the conversation he heard her having with Kozik earlier.

"Can I have a beer?" A dark haired guy approached the bar, staring right at her. "Damn, baby, you're fine as hell."

Jacey smirked, nodding her head. "Sure… Yeah, I am… But my boyfriend over there, really hates when people blatantly point it out. Be careful, stud." Jacey gave the man a smile as she pointed over to Opie who was watching her with Jax.

Before the guy could even form a coherent response for Jacey as he followed her finger to where she pointed at the giant of a man, Opie and Jax approached the bar. "Everything ok here?"

"Oh yeah, just fine, baby… I was just telling this guy that you don't like when people try to hit on your lovely girlfriend." Jacey cocked an eyebrow at Opie before her blue eyes landed on her brother, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

Opie nodded his head at the guy. "Yeah, that's right… Now get the fuck away from woman before you find your head shoved up the prospect's ass over there." Opie pointed his finger in the guy's face, as he moved around the bar, wrapping Jacey in his strong embrace. The guy's face fell before he quickly left the bar, looking back to see Opie glaring at him. "You're welcome, shithead."

"Hey thanks, Ope… Couldn't get through life without ya." She patted his chest as she exchanged the beer in his hand with a fresh, cold one. "You still gotta crowbar shoved up your ass or am I your favorite person again?" She turned her attention on her bar, leaning over the bar to grab the lapels of his cut and jerk him to her, hugging him.

He wrapped a free arm around his little sister and kissed her head. "You'll always be my favorite person, you hard-headed little shit. Just be fuckin' careful, J, I'm not joking… Oh yeah, Wendy's been wanting to see you so make your way to her before the night is over with."

"Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me she was here? I've missed her so much!" She came around the bar, tossing her rag on the bar top, starting to scope out the room for her sister in law. Quickly finding Wendy talking to her mother, Jacey made her way to the woman. "WENDY FUCKIN' TELLER!" Jacey pulled the dirty blonde beautiful woman into her arms and started to pepper her with kisses. "My baby!"

Wendy laughed, just laughed as her sister-in-law loved on her. Wendy didn't care, or mind, she loved Jacey and was always happy to see her. She adored how much Jacey loved her and how attached Jacey was to her, hell if she was being completely honest, she was equally attached to her sister-in-law. Wendy loved the damn girl, more than her own damn sister. "Hi gorgeous! Where have you been?"

"Working the bar, hiding from your gross husband, missing you!" Jacey unwrapped an arm from around Wendy but kept her close. "Hi Ma!" Jacey leaned toward Wendy to whisper something in her ear. "I'm leaving early tonight but let's do lunch or something tomorrow. Don't tell my mom or brother anything." Jacey went to walk off but Gemma grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to her.

Kissing her forehead, Gemma looked at her daughter for a second. "Be good, Jacey Nicole… Please stay out of trouble, baby."

"Alright, alright, alright… Shit." Jacey smirked as she looked around the room again, now seeing Happy head toward the door to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacey's Apartment<br>Around 2 AM**

She walked into her apartment that seemed to look like fucking hell. She noticed a man on her couch, sitting in complete utter darkness. Jacey rolled her eyes as she closed the door and locked it. "How was the lap dance?"

"Boring as shit, how was Kozik?" He retorted, pissed off to all hell and back

Putting her keys and phone on the coffee table, she just stared at Happy. "I wouldn't know anything about that…" Jacey sat down in the recliner, still staring at him.

"How was your little afternoon fuck?" He questioned, a slight growl was noticeable.

She leaned forward, running a hand through her hair. "It's not that big of a deal, ya know…"

"Ya fuckin' lied to me, little girl. That's a very big deal in my book."

She shook her head, standing up from the table. "I didn't lie to you. You never asked if I was at another man's house. You asked what I was doing and I told you I was hanging out with a friend. That's what was happening."

"I'm not playing any fuckin' games, Jacey. I don't like that shit and I won't have it." He stood up all too quickly, rushing to stand directly in front of her.

She pushed him away from her. "There's the goddamn door, Killa…" She pointed at the door behind her, ignoring the angry look on his face and in his eyes. "I'm not putting up with this jealous little possession bullshit. I didn't get into this with you for a old man. I want you, yes but all this shit is crazy, too crazy for me."

"We made a deal." He spoke calmly, his hands now on her hips.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we did but you were fuckin' that brunette last night so I was with an old friend today. Pay back can be such a bitch, huh?"

"You're _mine_, Jacey." He whispered as he leaned closer to the blonde, becoming level with her. "_Mine._"

Her lips were on his before he could say another word. She wanted the man bad and her wanton for him only got stronger as he claimed her. She grabbed the lapels of his cut and pulled him closer to her as she guided them both to the recliner, turning around and pushing him down to sit in the chair. They eyed each other for a minute before she quickly removed her clothes, now only standing in her bra and panties.

Hap shrugged his cut off and handed it to her, watching her lay it on the couch before returning to him to help him remove his clothes before climbing in his lap, straddling him.

"Say it, Jacey." His hands landed on her hips with a bruising force as his lips started a fiery trail from her neck to her belly button.

She shook her head, tucking hair behind her ear as she watched him kiss her. "No."

"SAY IT!" He barked as he started to grind his hips into her before he placed the tip of his hard member at her entrance, slowly running in through her slick folds.

Jacey flung her head back, groaning. "Oh god, don't!"

"Say it, baby…" He whispered before flicking his tongue out and running it over her nipple, one after the other.

The blonde moaned again, her need for him only getting deeper. "Happy, please."

"Nope." He shook his head as he started to enter her only to pull back out.

She moaned, she was practically falling apart needing him to be inside her. "I'm yours… I'm fuckin' yours, Hap. Please, please!"

At her words, he gave up his game and entered her, thrusting into her roughly as the grip he had on her hips got tighter and she moaned loudly, voicing her pleasure as his mouth landed on her collarbone, sucking it and biting it as he continued to thrust into her, listening to her moan louder and louder.

"That's right, baby… Let me hear you." He growled as he quit thrusting into her and tore his mouth away from her soft skin.

As she started to roll her hips, Jacey leaned forward to capture his lips in hers. She continued her ministrations, as her hands started to move down his body before she reached his delicious V-cut and one of her hands reached behind her to grab a gentle hold on his balls. The blonde couldn't stop the smirk on her face when she heard him moan and watched his dark eyes close.

He felt his balls tighten and her walls clench around him as they both reached their peaks, coming together. Their lips never leaving each other for a second as they began to come down from the amazing high they were still on.

Finally catching their breaths, their foreheads resting against each other, Jacey pressed her lips to his briefly. "I'm going to sleep, why don't you stay the night?"

She got out of his lap, grabbing her discarded clothes from the floor and walking off to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... heh , hope ya enjoyed this new one <strong>

_**let me know what ya think ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Uncertain Hearts

_"Baby if I knew you'd be living in my sheets, I wouldn't have shown you any love."_

* * *

><p><strong>December 14, 2007<strong>

He sat in the living room, his head in his hands as Jax paced the room, inhaling deep breaths left and right.

"When'd you find out?" Jax stopped his pacing long enough to question the man on the couch.

He looked up, staring into the eyes of his VP. "This morning… She was getting ready to go to Gemma's when her phone started ringing and I picked it up to hand it to. Read the fucking name and it was little Alvarez, that little fucking shit has her number."

"What'd she have to say about it, man?" Jax continued his pacing, trying to figure out how the hell they even crossed paths.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "Said they're old friends and left before I could even get another word out. She rejects my calls, doesn't answer my texts and I'm getting fed up with it."

"Lucky for us, Jacey never found that little tracker I put in her phone or the one you had me put in that necklace she always wears. She's in Mayan territory, at their bar and club they own." Juice walked into the living room from the kitchen, holding his laptop up for Jax to see.

Hap shot up, completely pissed off, even more so than before. His woman, the damn bitch was with another man… hell, she'd been with another man for some time now and that was pissing him off to all hell and back. "Let's go then…"

"Now hold on, Hap… We can't just storm the place only to get J… That's gonna create a whole mess of shit." Jax put his hands up, stopping the man from moving closer to the front door. "Let me just call Marcus and talk to him. I don't want to crush this truce we set up… we don't need all these problems."

* * *

><p><strong>Mayan's Bar &amp; Club<strong>

The phone went off and Jacey ignored the look she received from Esai. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Ignore it, I surely am." She took a pull from the beer in her hand and silenced her phone.

"What's been going on with you, baby?" Esai questioned her, watching his father quickly leave from behind the bar to take a phone call. "You've been quiet since you got here."

Blue eyes met the man that was sitting beside her and she shook her head. "Not sure I can even talk to you about this, E… It's heavy shit, ya know?"

"You can always talk to me, Jacey… Just tell me what's going on. Is it that Son? He hurtin' you?" The protective nature Esai carried when he got around the beautiful blonde shown clear as he continued to sit in her presence.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, he's good to me… I'm just stuck in a very fuckin' hard place right now."

"Gettin' feelings, ain't ya?" He looked away from her, his heart actually started to hurt… He knew the truth, he knew she was growing strong feelings for Happy Lowman and she couldn't stop herself. She knew they formed some bond over the past few weeks and Jacey was getting very used to having the SAMCRO Enforcer around. "It's ok, Jacey, you can talk to me about this shit. I'm not gonna leave ya high and dry just because you're not where I want you to be."

She took another pull from her beer, noticing Marcus coming back into room, stepping behind the bar again. "Hey Marc, could you see is Dia will make some of those amazing nachos?" She flashed a smile at the man who acted more and more like a father to her than her own step-father did.

"SAMCRO's on their way here, Hermosa." Marcus responded, handing her a shot of tequila. "Drink up, Jacey, they're pissed as hell."

Her eyes grew wide at his words. "How'd they find me?"

"I'm not sure, but they asked if it was ok to come talk to you and I agreed as long as they dropped the guns and knives off at the door with Daniela… It'll be fine, amar." He nodded at her, leaning over the bar top to kiss her forehead as Jax, Happy, Juice and Chibs filed into the room. Marcus looked up at Jax and nodded his head in acknowledgment before leaving again.

She looked at Esai and smiled, "Go ahead, it'll be fine, I promise. Thanks for being here, E." She turned around to face the men and a hand instantly connected with her face as she was backhanded, being knocked off the bar stool. Holding her cheek, she looked up to see her brother standing over her, her chest heaving and tears starting to spill over. "Nice to see you, too, Jackson."

"Shut the fuck up, I should fuckin' call Clay and tell him about this stunt but I'm not going to! I know just what will happen to see if even sharing a goddamn greeting with Esai fuckin' Alvarez!" He yelled in her face now that she was standing in front of him again. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, JACEY?"

She looked away from her brother, only to be pushed into the bar and a rough hand directed her face to look at Jax. "Answer the fuckin' question, little girl." Jacey's eyes landed on the man in front of her, his raspy voice filled with venom as she was jerked into the edge of the bar again. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and she shook her head before it fell forward, her chin connecting with her chest.

"I don't know, Jax… I wasn't here to hurt you guys or the club. We met years ago and became friends. We never discussed club shit… ever. We just talk about everything else, anything else… I'm sorry, I never thought it would be this big of a fucking deal. I never thought I'd get hit and manhandled for having a friend outside of the club." Jacey shrugged out of Happy's tight hold and started to walk away only to be stopped by Juice's hand, pulling her to him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she buried her face in his chest and he enveloped her in his arms.

Jax and Hap exchanged a few looks before the heavily tattooed Enforcer walked over to Juice and pulled Jacey out of his arms. Hap led the blonde out of the building, leaving his brothers inside. "You been fuckin' him, too?"

"Not since the night you told me I was yours… I told him that things were changing and I couldn't do that shit anymore. When he called this morning, it was to give me some information on his sister. She's getting married soon and I was invited to the wedding, I just needed to know where the rehearsal dinner was going to be since I became a bridesmaid and I hadn't received that information yet." Jacey explained, wiping her face free of her tears, trying to stare at the man standing before her. "It was nothing but innocent. Then we got into that fight about me being a whore and I just left. This was the only safe place I could think of… He's always been a friend before anything else. He talked to me, Dani talked to me… Told me to just tell you everything and move on from it."

Hap pulled his sunglasses off his face and put them on the inside of his cut. "Why should I even believe that shit, Jacey?"

"Because it's the truth, Happy… I haven't fucked anyone else since that night. I put it on everything… We made a deal, remember? I stayed true to it, I swear." Jacey bowed her head, fresh tears springing for a break. "I shouldn't have to prove anything to you, Happy… If you don't believe me then that's on you…"

He shook his head, there it was: her strong resolve, the hard exterior that she'd put up for everyone. Her tears meant she was actually feeling something, her tears meant she was in a weak moment, a raw moment. Jacey Teller's tears meant she was hurting and to be blunt, Hap was essentially to blame for it. He'd called her a whore, a slut, nothing but a cheap piece of ass that was no better than one of the club's little sweetbutts. He never meant that, though. She was the damn princess of that club and just like Gemma, she held shit down when needed to. She was _his _princess and he ruthlessly called her names that she didn't deserve to be called, he hurt her feelings and he was the reason she was now seeking out the comforting words of another man. He couldn't feel sorry though, she was sleeping with the enemy, truce or not. Hap just couldn't let up on the brutal treatment she was receiving. "You're a fucking lying bitch and I wish I never met you." Piercing blue eyes met his dark chocolate brown orbs and he watched her take in a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry you feel that way… I'm sorry I caused you to feel that way." Jacey stood up, coming to stand directly in front of the man as she pulled her sunglasses over her face. "I'll leave your stuff by the front door, then. Please tell my brother that I'm going to my place. See ya 'round, Hap." Her small hand landed on his arm as she pressed her lips to his cheek briefly before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you guys go... A nice short revelation ;)<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think **_


	9. Chapter 9: The Wreckage & Debris

_"Didn't know what this would be, but I knew I didn't see what you thought you saw in me. but I jumped the gun, so sure you'd split and run. Ready for the worst before the damage was done. The storm never came, or it never was. Didn't know getting lost in the blue, it mean I wound up losing you."_

* * *

><p><strong>December 15, 2007 – 10AM<br>Jacey's Apartment**

She sat curled up in the recliner, trying to focus of the movie currently on her television with no such luck whatsoever. She had been in and out of sleep all damn night and couldn't shake the shitty feeling that overcame her. She was on the outs with everyone, or everyone that knew what happened, at least.

She missed her brother, granted it had only been a day… That was long enough. They'd never been like this before. Yeah, he used to hit her around every once in a while, but that was strictly in the ring with the efforts of teaching her how to defend herself. He'd never hit her like she was just a common bitch, a common whore, or someone that hurt his fragile little feelings.

She didn't want to admit to anyone else, much less herself but she missed Happy too. She missed the warmth in her bed, the strong arms that seemed to find themselves wrapped around her by the time the sun came up. Jacey missed the damn man but she wouldn't give a damn thing just to have him with her now. Fuck it, she was just a lying bitch to him. He wished he never met her. Fine, if that's how he wants it, that's how he can have it.

In just a matter of seconds, she was up out of the chair, pulling her hair out the pony tail it was in and fluffing it out a little. She pulled her hoodie off her body as she walked to her room and into the walk in closet she had. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, she pulled the clothes on.

She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes, guessing her subconscious knew that asshole hadn't even come to get his shit yet.

Happy didn't keep much at her place but it was enough stuff that he'd miss if he didn't come get it. If Jacey had to guess, hell she'd bet money that he'd probably send a prospect or someone else to get it for him.

And there is was… A knock at the front door, signaling a visitor that could possibly be the very man she was only partially wanting to see. Jacey walked to the door and looked through the peephole, _him. _She slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open before moving out of his way so he could grab his stuff and just leave. No words, no looks, Happy just had to grab his stuff and leave, never looking back again. That's how _he_ wanted it.

Jacey watched him pick up the hoodie he essentially gave her to wear and he looked up at her. She briefly looked away from him and that's when he dropped everything and stalked to her. His hands framed her face and Jacey felt utter confusion at what was happening yet she still grabbed his wrists trying to pull his hands away from her face.

Dark chocolate brown eyes to blue eyes and nothing else, they both were entranced with the other. "You have to go…" She whispered, partially hoping he wouldn't listen to her.

So much for trying to find some way to be forgiven, so much for everything he had even thought about. He played many different scenarios over in his head and he couldn't seem to figure out what the best idea was. He finally talked to Jax earlier this morning and Jax apologized to him, Jax said he'd be at Jacey's later in the day. But then again, Jax had a black eye, booze breath and his long hair was a mess. He'd been in a drunken stupor and a fight to top it off.

There were a lot of apologies coming to the little blonde but that wasn't what made Happy approach her, it was the need to be that close to her. The need to touch her and he missed her last night. He'd spent the night in his dorm room at the clubhouse and it was fucking shit compared to the warm sheets that Jacey had, the small warm body that seemed to melt into him was what he missed. He never even realized any of this shit until he had to face the time without her, until he walked into the clubhouse and didn't spot her. He knew he wasn't going home with her and he wanted nothing more than the drive the distance to her apartment and just apologize, hoping she'd forgive him and let him in.

"You want me gone, Jace?" He questioned, his voice raspier than usual.

The blonde was finally able to pull his hands away from her face and began backing away from him. "You're the one who said you wish you never met me. You called me a lying bitch and then told me you regret meeting me. All because I was sleeping with Esai… all because I'm friends with him… if you want to be really technical, I never ever lied to you. You never asked if I was sleeping with him, you never even asked if I was sleeping with anyone else. I quit sleeping with him that very night we sat there and fucked, the only fucking way you would stop teasing me was if I said I was yours." She stepped further away from the man, her back finally hitting the wall. "I was yours, every bit… I did something with you that I've never ever done before and you did this shit. You called me a whore, you said that some of sweetbutts had more class than me."

"I didn't mean it and you know that. You know that I…" he stopped himself, realizing what he was really about to say to her. "You're not a whore, Jacey… Those fucking sluts can't compare to you, baby, they'll never be able to."

Jacey wiped away the tears and shook her head. "You let him hit me… You let him talk to me that way. I'm yours, right? I'm your girl? No… You would've defended me, regardless of who the hell Jax is."

"We shared words after you left. He showed up at the clubhouse earlier with a pretty black eye and he was hungover. I imagine Wendy came to your rescue." Hap stepped closer to the blonde, trying to find a way to touch her without her running any further away from him.

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to the inner workings of my mind, so dark and foul I can't disguise, can't disguise. Nights like this, I become afraid of the darkness in my heart."<em>

**Teller House – 11 AM**

"Where are you going, Wendy?" Jax asked, pulling a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his wet waist. "Would you please talk to me, darlin'?"

Wendy turned all too quickly, her hand smacking Jax on the chest to push him backwards. "You need to be there with your sister, fixing your shit! Not here trying to fuck me… I don't want a thing to do with you until you fix her broken heart. If she isn't hurt over Happy breaking shit off with her then she's hurt over you laying your hands on her! Either you fix it or find yourself a permanent room at the clubhouse because I don't want you here."

"Alright, fine, fine… I'll go over there now. I was trying to fix one thing at a time, babe, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, staring into Wendy's blue eyes. "Why don't you -?"

She smacked his arm, shaking her head. "Nope, your mess… it's yours to clean up. I'm not talking for you, Jackson. Go clean it up and I'll think about being here waiting on you."

"I really hate when you do that, woman." He gave her his panty-dropping smile, making her roll her eyes. "Can I at least get a kiss before I leave? I know you're mad and all but come on, babe, don't make me beg…" He poked his bottom lip out, advancing toward his wife, trying to hide his smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong with me? Why not understand and see? I never saw what you saw in me. Keep my eyes open, my lips sealed, my heart closed and my ears peeled."<em>

**Jacey's Apartment**

Jacey sat on one end of the couch, the end furthest away from the man currently standing in the doorjamb of her kitchen. "Can't you just leave? I'm not accepting your apology and I don't really think we are at a place in our lives that we can be on a strictly friendship level."

"I'm not leaving, Jacey. You're right, you're my girl not my friend."

She laughed, couldn't help herself. Did he even hear himself right now? "That must have been someone else who called me a lying bitch then told me they wish they never met me. Shit, I need to get my life together… I just keep mixing all these different guys up with their sweet pillow talk." She spat at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN A THING I SAID TO YOU! I WAS PISSED, JACEY, A FEELING YOU SEEM TO KNOW ALL TOO FUCKING WELL! YOU THINK IT FEELS GOOD TO SEE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT REPLACING YOU?" He took a deep breath as he came to stand directly in front of her. "That's exactly what you did, Jace… You replaced me. You got a problem, you come to me. You wanna talk about life and shit, come to me. You need a good, hard fuck, you come to _me_." He pointed to himself, effectively grabbing her attention. "That's what I signed up for when I walked into this shit when you. Jace, I fuckin' live here… Yeah I still got the room at the clubhouse and last night was the first time I've used it in weeks but this, this with you is home."

She rolled her eyes. "Good for you, asshole…" She retorted, ignoring the sheer look of anger that crossed his face.

"I don't apologize for anything but here I am… Apologizing to you for the shit I said and the way shit went down. I'm apologizing to you for just letting Jax hit you and letting him talk to you the way he did." He bowed his head, trying to will the beautiful blonde to forgive him. "Forgive me, baby…"

Hap's hand hooked under her chin, forcing her to look at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "There's a reason I don't get close to anyone, Happy… I block out everything for a reason, ok? You are no different, just because it's so easy for you to not fall for someone doesn't mean it's easy for everyone else. I was stupid enough to let my guard down around you and I made a stupid mistake… but I never defied you, I never lied to you or went behind your back. I only went to see Esai so I could get his sister's advice, me and E had a drink while I was waiting for Dani but you guys were almost there when Dani showed up so I couldn't talk to her. Nothing happened, nothing was gonna happen."

Before he could respond or make a move there was a knock at the door and Hap reached for his gun, "Stay here, baby." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead before advancing toward the front door.

He looked through the peephole, seeing his now very sober VP and he looked back at Jacey, giving her a smile to let her know everything was ok. He opened the door and smirked at the lost look on Jax's face. "You wanna talk to Jacey?" Jax nodded his head and walked into the apartment.

"Hey, J…" His voice was low, soft and the look of confusion was replaced with regret as he took in the blonde's tear-stained face.

Jacey's blue eyes met his dark blue eyes and she nodded her head. "Jackson." Her eyes then met Happy's dark chocolate brown eyes and he nodded his head at her, leaving the room.

"Can we talk? Please…." Jax's voice was still soft, looking around the dark living room to see that Happy was now missing. "Please, J."

She nodded her head, pulling her legs up onto the couch, under her. "Talk."

"I'm sorry I hit you, I am so fuckin' sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was just anger that you were with a Mayan or because you had been lying to Hap about shit. I told you I didn't want you with my Killa but I know that's better than you being with the damn VP of our enemies." Jax took a seat in the recliner, turning it around so he could get a good look at his little sister. "How the fuck did ya even meet him?"

Jacey wiped her tears away, her heart now pounding in her chest. "Four years ago… I was at that club with Reese and Tristan, we didn't know the Mayans ran it, we just wanted to have some fun… but Esai approached us, flirting with me and shit. He wasn't wearing the cut so I honestly didn't have a clue. I was in way too deep when I even found out about him being a Mayan. We were living together and shit when some girl came around saying she was pregnant with his kid, which was like a couple months ago. I broke up with him and kicked him out but then I met Hap… That night when Hap and Juice were in the ring and I got pissed at you all, Esai came over… We _only_ talked, Jax then he left. I didn't go there yesterday to hurt anyone, I only went there to talk to Esai's sister, Daniela. She's always been a good friend of mine, I needed to talk to her so I called Esai and he said she was coming by the club so I told him I'd be there. Nothing happened, Jax… Not between me and Esai." Jacey sat forward, closer to the edge of the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"You're my little sister and I love you to death, probably beyond that but J, that was a heavy ass secret you withheld from me. Since when do you even keep shit from me? We used to tell each other everything and now shit is all different. You won't even talk to me about you and my Killa..." He smirked, knowing she had to be smiling even though her head was still buried deep in her hands.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Because I'm off limits and I'd just be another notch in his bed post, remember?"

"Wrong, he'd be another notch in _your_ bed post… Whore." He chuckled, standing up to move to the couch, sitting down beside her.

Jax pulled her into him, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as her head laid on her chest. "I hate you, asshole."

"From what I know, you've now got 6 notches in your bed post… You're not a fuckin' whore, Jacey-J… You're just having fun until that prick, Happy, is ready to settle your crazy ass down." He smirked, pressing a kiss to her head.

She laughed, hitting his chest. "Would you shut up, please? Just revel in this peacefully, calm moment where we can actually sit here together without trying to find a reason to wrestle…"

"I am sorry about that shit yesterday. I don't know what the hell happened with you and Hap but I'm sorry, J… And I'm sorry I hit you, that was so fucking out of line." He kissed her head again, taking her advice straight to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go, my loves :)<strong>

**Even though I didn't really say if Jacey and Happy were on good terms again... That information will take a while to get here too. While yes, she did in fact hurt him... he did, too and that's going to take a lot of work to get through... ;/**

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_


	10. Chapter 10: His Escapism

"_I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you so I hold you close to help you give it up..."_

**December 23, 2007 - Midnight**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Jacey sat on the picnic table outside of the clubhouse, watching her brother and Uncle Tig go hand in hand in the ring. She looked around the area to see Katie and Opie talking, Clay and Gemma were sitting together watching the fight and then there was Happy who was currently pushing a croweater away from and getting up to go inside the clubhouse.

Jacey watched his eyes land on her and she looked away, clearly she was still working through her own shit and refused to let him back in. When she looked away from Happy, she noticed that Kozik was staring at her so she smiled at him before turning her attention back to the fight that was coming to an end.

"Come to my room with me..." A raspy, low whisper forced the blonde to turn around and she cocked an eyebrow at the man who was now holding his hand out to her. The blonde nodded her head and got off the bench, ignoring his offer of help.

They walked to his dorm room, in silence and boy was it awkward for Jacey. He unlocked and opened the door for the blonde, closing the door when they were both on the room. "What do you want?"

"You." He walked closer to her, ignoring the look of annoyance cross her face.

She shook her head, backing away from him. "That's not an option anymore. You break shit off with me." All the while a knowing smirk was on her face.

"Yeah, we mended our fences. Or at least I thought we did?" He looked at her sideways, no amusement present in the room any longer.

Jacey nodded her head, agreeing with the man. "You're right, we did but that doesn't mean we continue whatever it is we had going on, Happy."

"Let me back in, Jace... I fucked up, but so did you... We made mistakes and we apologized for that shit too. Come on, baby." He moved closer to her , a hand reaching out to her. Her blue eyes looked down at his hand briefly before her they flickered back up to meet his dark eyes and she simply pushed passed him to the door.

Her hand was on the knob before she looked back to now see a very angry biker staring at her. "I'm just a whore, no better than the croweaters except I'm confused because I don't wanna settle down and they do." She bit back a laugh and wiped her face free of a few involuntary tears. "Or so you and Tig said."

"JACEY!" He shouted as the door slowly closed and he was left alone. "Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Teller-Morrow House<strong>

**2PM**

Jacey laid in her mother's bed, her head in her mother's lap as Gemma ran her fingers through her hair. "Tell me what's wrong, baby... I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Jacey just shook her head, sniffling. "It's ok, Ma... I'm fine."

"Is it that asshole?" Gemma stopped her ministrations and leaned over to gauge her daughter's reaction.

Jacey just closed her eyes as she brought a hand up to wipe her face. "I don't wanna talk about it, Ma."

"Too bad, Jacey. Spill it all."

Jacey shot up out of her comfortable spot on her mother's bed, frantically running her hands through her hair. "He called me a whore, said I was no better than the croweaters and sweetbutts. He's all over the place, Ma. One minute he's missing me and wanting me to let him in but to the guys, he's calling me a whore and a slut and whatever else he can pull out of his stupid ass." She propped herself against the dresser drawers that was placed near the window. "Ma, I don't wanna be here for Christmas dinner..."

"He's just pissed off because you had a back up plan just in case you and him didn't work out so he's talking his shit to the guys, pretending that he isn't hurt what what happened... You know, since he's been back at the clubhouse, he has pushed every single solitary piece of ass away from him." Gemma smiled, standing up out of the bed. "You'll be here or I'll have Opie come to your apartment and drag your ass all the way to the dinner table by your hair. I will make sure he ties you to the chair, too."

Jacey rolled her eyes, listening to her mother give her a lesson. "Is that so, Ma? He doesn't wanna look like a little bitch? Since when did caring about someone or liking someone make a person a bitch? People are so stupid, Ma... No no no. I don't want to be around a bunch of people who think I'm nothing but a slut."

"I don't know baby, but you'll have to be at that dinner and you're gonna make your move. Make everyone know that's he's yours and you guys are just having a little fight right now." And there they were, Gemma's words of wisdom.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2007<strong>

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Happy sat at the bar, ignoring everyone, just drinking a beer. His phone vibrated, signaling a text had come in. He picked up the phone and flipped it open, looking at the sender's name.

_**Can you come over? I'm sure you hate me but I need you here. **_

Happy ran a hand down his face and shook his head. Why was she so sure that he hated her? Why was he such a dumbass to even have her thinking that he hated her? He didn't hate her, hell, he didn't even dislike her. He couldn't do it, he cared about her way too much.

He didn't bother texting back, just grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. Finishing off his beer, he quickly left the clubhouse, ignoring his brothers questions about where he was headed.

He drove immediately there, not stoppin for anything only wanting to get there as fast he could. Especially since she asked him to come to her, told him she needed him and there was no damn way in hell that he wouldn't be right there for her.

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex, he quickly backed his bike into the empty spot beside her red Beamer and killed the ignition. He hung his helmet on the handlebars and made his way up the flight of stairs leading to her apartment and approached the door.

The door swung open before he could even catch his breath and she grabbed the lapels of his cut, pulling him to her. He didn't even get a look at her face but he knew she was pissed and she needed a distraction.

Her mouth was on his before he could react to being yanked into the dark apartment. His rough were sliding up the back of her thighs and onto her bare cheeks, not even meaning to push the tshirt -that he recognized as his- up her body. Her hands were unbuckling his belt buckle and pushing the jeans down before he knew what was really happening.

"Babe..." He trailed off as her hands trailed up his shirt to his pecs before her perfectly manicured nails clawed down to his boxers which hanging extremely low on his hips. "Shit, baby." Her small hand began stroking his semi hard member and he let a moan fall from his mouth. Damn, he missed her, he missed this and he needed for it to last a lot longer than what she had in mind.

Her hand fell from his achingly hard cock and he groaned, making her laugh. "What do you want, Happy?"

"You, baby. Please don't stop!" He barked, letting her know he didn't appreciate the leave of absence her hand had taken from his body. He had never begged a woman for anything before but he needed her touch, fuck it, he needed her. She smirked, backing away from him and his grasp only to close the front door and leave the living room. "I'm not playing these games tonight, come back here!"

Happy walked after her, tossing his cut and t-shirt somewhere in the living room after he quickly kicked off his boots and his jeans and boxers went flying across the room as his naked figure appeared in the kitchen. He saw her opening a beer bottle and turning it up before she turned around and offered him the beer. The man quickly took it, taking a swig of it before setting it on the table beside him and slowly stalking toward her.

Once she got in his reach, he was gripping her hips, turning her around to face away from him and he was snaking his hands up her body. One hand found its way in between her thighs and the other was pulling her shirt off her body, only for it to be tossed onto the table and knock the beer over. She started to move to clean up the mess when his grip got tighter and he started to grind his hips against hers. Her head flung back and she moaned, letting her need for him become very apparent.

Hap dug his fingers into her hips with bruising force as he bent her over the counter and began directing his hard cock through her folds. "Oh god, Hap!" Her moans definitely didn't go unnoticed, especially when she cried out. In one quick motion, he was inside of her and breathing a sigh of relief. "Harder, Happy, please!" The man was gonna ignore her, he wanted to savor the moment, the feeling of her and he wanted to take it slow. So that's was he was doing until he felt her nails dig into his thigh and he knew she needed him to be rough and hard with her. He knew she needed that so he obliged, thrusting deep into her, relishing in the feeling of her, the sounds that were swallowing the room and the warm feeling that was quickly washing over him.

He felt her walls clench around him and he smirked, riding through her waves until he began to reach his own climax, pouring his seed into her, never letting up on harsh grip he had on her hips.

"Goddamn it, woman, I love you..." He whispered against her skin after he pulled her upright and started kissing her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here yaaa gooo, lovers ;)<br>_Let me know what ya think (:_**


	11. Chapter 11: Jaded Fools

_"Words can be like knives, they can cut you open and the silence surrounds you, and haunts you. I think I might've inhaled you, I can feel you behind my eyes, you've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me."_

**December 30, 2007**

The disturbingly annoying bane of Jacey's existence began to blare, effectively waking her up and pulling her out her comfortable and peaceful sleep as she fumbled around trying to find the damn thing.

"Jacey, shut it the fuck up and quit moving!" The raspy voice barked out at her, making her quickly just hop up and off of him to locate the offending electronic.

Picking it up off the floor, underneath the couch, she read the caller ID to see it was her brother. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you at the clubhouse. Be there at 10, we need to talk." Jax's deep voice came through the speaker and she simply rolled her eyes at the words she heard.

She pulled the phone from her ear to look at the time only to see it was five til four am. "Seriously? It's only 3:55, Jax. You could've texted this shit to me. I'm trying to sleep."

"Wanted to make sure ya got the message, I'll see ya later, J." And he hung up, ending the call before she could get another word in.

She slammed the phone on the coffee table, groaning as she brought her hand to her face, in an attempt to hide it. "Mother of Christ, I'm so sick of his ass."

"Come here." Happy's raspy voice came back to life, making Jacey jump before she looked back at the naked man who was holding the thin throw blanket open for her.

She shook her head, standing up from her spot on the couch. "I'm going to my big spacious bed where I have space to move around and shit."

"The only movement you better be making is that pussy on my dick." He grabbed her hand as he got up and began to run his hands over her curves, his mouth landing on her neck as she got closer to him.

Jacey's arms wrapped around him as he bit into her skin. She ground out a moan, burying her face in his bare chest. "Oh shit, baby." Her nails dug into his ass cheeks as he bit her in a new spot.

Tasting her blood, he drew back from her, seeing that she wasn't ok with him moving away from her so he pushed her away a little only to bend a little grab the backs of her thighs, jerk her to him and hoist her up his body. His mouth landed on her neck again as he lowered her down on his aching cock and began a delicious pace, it was quick and he knew neither one of them would last long.

With each hard thrust, his name fell from her lips, egging him on until he hit his peak. He started to pull out of her but her small hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "If you don't want to be kicked out of my house right now, you will finish what you started." And so he did, he knew he wanted to take her back to her room and fuck her a few more times but this was more of him just wanting to be inside her, badly.

* * *

><p><strong>10 AM<strong>

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

"I don't need you telling Wendy what's going on right now, alright? She doesn't even know that Tara is back..." Jax sat in the chair across from his sister who was sitting in his chair at the redwood. "She'll go crazy thinking some shit is going on."

Jacey rolled her eyes, looking away from her brother for a brief moment. "You're kidding right? Jax, something clearly is going on if you're thinking about divorcing her. You're so stupid, ya know that? Wendy is perfect for you, she takes care of you and she understands every single thing you go through, especially the club shit. She never judges you or hates you for any of it. She just loves you and cares for you, never ever trying to hurt you or betray you... She's good for you. That and she'd never ever make you choose between the things you love most."

"Seein Tara the other day just fucked me up, ok? Relax, J." The blonde biker shook his head, hiding his face in his hands.

She laughed, shaking her head at the fool in front of her. "Seeing her should've pissed you off because that bitch has the audacity to show her face around here again." She cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "It's not a good idea for _you _to be around _her. _So go ahead and cancel the plans you have with her behind your wife's back."

"I'm a grown man, Jacey, I do as I please." He lifted his head to look at her.

She hit the table, her anger rising. "You serious right now? I'm three years younger than YOU! I'm just as grown as you are, Jax, and you constantly stand by telling me what to do and not to do, even going as far as telling who I take home. Fuck you!"

"There's a difference! I'm trying to care for you, I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt... What are you doing really when you tell me to stay away from Tara?"

She laughed, reaching across the table and slapping his face. "You're a dumbass, a sorry excuse for a person! You're not trying to protect me, you just don't want to lose your precious cold and heartless enforcer now that he met the one thing that has the great power of flipping his entire world upside down." She sat back down, running her hands through her long blonde hair. "You told him that he'd lose his patch if he didn't stay away from me and I know you did... That's why he stayed gone for so long. You're such a piece of shit, Jax! How could you lie like that? How could you take away the thing that makes me happy? I'M YOUR SISTER, my happiness used to be just as important as your own life to you. I was the greatest thing in your life then you change, everything changes and you've turned into selfish asshole who cares about nothing about yourself and making sure you always have a wet dick."

"I never fucking said shit to him about you... I've always come to you, Jacey! You are the most important and greatest thing in my life. You come before everyone and everything else and I don't want to see him hurt you! He's the type to fuck a girl up because he doesn't want shit to do with her once he's done with her... I'm just trying to keep you from being hurt! I wish you could see that..." Jax hit the table, before the door to the chapel swung open an Clay appeared in the room, closing it before the chaotic conversation continued.

Jacey just shook her head... "That's bullshit and you know it. You're nothing but a sorry asshole who can't take responsibility for yourself. If you're not happy, then everyone else has to suffer right beside you. Leave me the alone and stay out of my relationship." Jacey spat at her brother, completely and utterly livid.

He stood up and laughed, turning his head away from her for a minute before looking back at his baby sister. "Why don't you get the fuck out of my fuckin' clubhouse then, darlin'? Not like you're wanted here anyway."

"When it becomes your clubhouse, I'll be more than happy to never show my face around here again. Dickhead." Jacey stood up from the redwood and pushed Jax backwards before walking around him to the doors, leaving the chapel to look for a certain heavily tattooed biker that she needed to be fucked by and fast.

Jax slammed the door shut, letting it rattle the walls with the amount of force he put into it. "Goddamn it... What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He shouted, turning to see their step father standing against the wall by the doors.

"Leave it alone, son. She's gonna be with him regardless. You should be glad it's him, I am! She could be with someone a lot worse off, son. But he's loyal and protective, he'll take care of her and there's nothing in my mind that can change that opinion." Clay sat down in his chair at the head of the table.

Jax did the same but he sat down in Tig's seat instead of his own. "What made you be so ok with this? Hell it was you and me that came up with the idea of her being off limits to the club and shit." Jax sighed, grabbing a cigarette from the pack in the table. "I want his ass in the ring if he hurts her, Clay. That's the biggest whore around here... He loves pussy and I doubt very seriously that one crazy ass female can put him on a leash."

"Well there's problem, Jax: we're talking about your sister here... Not some random bitch off the streets. Jacey is every bit like your mother and I know that she is the one calling all the shots there. I bet she even has him bowing down to her... She won't get hurt, if anything, he will."

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the day<br>****SAMCRO Clubhouse**

The pair were lying on his bed in his dorm room when his curiosity gets the best of him. He needed to know. Especially after hearing her tell him that the last couple of nights changed nothing between them, they were still done for. "Why'd you need me the other night? You said you needed me and when I showed up, you were all angry and horny as shit."

"Me and my obnoxious ass brother got into a huge blowout. He wanted my opinion about him and Wendy getting a divorce because he apparently saw his nasty whore-bitch of an ex girlfriend the other and his shit got turned upside down. Then somehow, just like today, we get on the page about me and you... He keeps telling me to stay away from you before I fuck us both up. I just needed you to come take my mind off shit. Seemed to work pretty well, you're always really good at distracting me." Jacey moved around, trying to get comfortable as she laid against him, her head on his chest.

He pushed her off of him and got out of the bed, completely pissed at what he heard, even more pissed that basically just told him he meant shit to her. "You just using me, little girl?"

"Whatever you wanna call it..." She got out of the bed, grabbing her bra and thong off the floor and pulling the articles of clothing on before she pulled her skinny jeans on.

He grabbed his boxers, quickly pulling them on as he continued to glare at her. He wanted to beat the hell out of her. "Get the fuck out! Get out of my room, my life and don't fucking ever come back. Stay the fuck away from me, Jacey, you hear me? I can't fuckin believe you, you stupid bitch!"

"Guess that whole love thing is out the window now, don't ya think?" She pushed the collar of the off the shoulder top off her shoulders and pulled her high heeled booties on. "You're stupid enough to honestly believe that I'm simply using you even though I let you move into MY fucking apartment.. This shit is on you. Don't you fuckin come back... Remember how I'm a whore? Yeah well that really comes in handy, baby." Jacey felt the anger seeping into her skin, lighting her on fire, she was every bit the firecracker that everyone called her from time to time.

He was now feeling both anger and sadness, feeling the pain of losing her and the anger of of the idea that she'd move on from him and the idea of another man replacing him in her life. "Just get the fuck out, Jacey!"

That she did but she was followed out for whatever reason she couldn't figure but she was still pissed off that he could be so dumb to accuse her of not caring about him, not liking him... Jesus Christ, how could he not know how she felt, how could he not know that she _loved _him? She felt the same way he did, she loved him just like he loved her... How could he be so clueless? How could someone so smart be so stupid? Fine... That was fine with her; if he wanted to say more hurtful shit to her then she could act in hurtful ways. She didn't give a shit, she was shit of being hurt like that by him. Hell, she was a whore after all, right? She spotted the man she had in the back of her mind at the pool table, he was standing with Chibs and they were talking about nonsense, that much she had heard...

She approached him, looking back at the bar to see Happy glaring at her. She shrugged her shoulders at him before turning back to Juice and leaning close to him, whispering in his ear before pulling back and watching him nod his head. Jacey grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the entrance of the clubhouse.

She casted a glance back at Happy who was watching her leave with his brother and he slammed his hand on the bar before he started to follow after them.

He was quickly stopped by the small hand that belonged to Wendy... She pulled him around to face her and she shook her head. "You broke her heart, Happy... She's a crazy bitch that is always more than happy to return the favor, no matter what... That right there with Juice. That's what this is... You're gonna let her do what she has to and then tomorrow will come and you will realize that she's meant for you and you're meant for her. You'll realize that no matter what, you can get rid of her and she can't get rid of you. Give her the space... And for the love of anything, do not copy her actions... Somehow to women, that's the worst thing to do, you can't replace her for the night... Not even if you are imagining that it's her, it'll somehow crush her even more to know that she's so easily replaceable."

"Don't you think I feel the same way considering she's going to our home and fucking that asshole in the bed we share?" He was seething and hurting, but he just couldn't get over the fact that he needed her.

Wendy nodded her head. "She won't be that disrespectful, she's got the courtesy and respect for you to go to his place. She loves you, that's without a doubt but she's trying to ease the pain. You get to take to a bottle and be hungover... Otherwise the whole club will take you to the ring. With her being stupid like this, they don't really know what's going since she left with me... For all they know, he could be helping her with tech stuff. But when they see you take some bitch to your room, they know what's gonna happen. Save yourself the beating and even more heartbreak, let her get this ridiculous shit out of her system and then you're both going to stop being such assholes and finally get together." She looked around the room to see everyone all occupied, no one paying any attention to them at all. "See ya later, Hap... Good luck with everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalala... I love you guys, haha... <strong>

**Especially Vaeh and Liv who made a promise not to kill me after this chapter, (; .  
><strong>**Oh & Vaeh, you so cannot divorce me after this either... I refuse, lmfao. ****  
><strong>

_**Let me know what you beautifully lovely readers think of this (;  
><strong>__**Your reviews all mean so much to me and I'm always so happy to see that I've received a review.. Thank you all for sticking with, Happy and Jacey for this crazy rollercoaster ride; there's so much more to come, I'm nowhere near done with this story (:**_


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Keep Me Away

**February 2, 2008 - Around 1 AM**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse **

He'd been sitting on the couch for a good ten minutes, watching some bitch on a pole do her best to impress him enough to get taken back to his room but she wasn't cuttin' it. He had listened to Wendy when she told him to work through his problems with the help of a bottle or two but all he got out of that idea was an urge to find Jacey and a hangover. The man just couldn't win for shit.

Hap hadn't seen her since the night she led Juice out of the damn place. Gemma told him she'd come around eventually, it always took Jacey time to work her own shit out. Happy expected to her at some of parties SAMCRO had been throwing but Wendy told him that she had been either going out with friends or staying at home so he would simply sit back and try to relax, have a few beers throughout the night and observe the overly large crowd of partygoers before grabbing an entire bottle of whiskey and going to his room for his own party.

He drank his beer, still sitting on the couch, he was mainly looking for something other than booze to pull himself away the increasingly insane amount of thoughts that Jacey Teller seemed to insert herself into. He heard the door open and he looked up only to see none other than the SAMCRO Princess herself stroll in on the arm of some bitch boy.

The sight made Happy sick and he quickly adverted his attention elsewhere, trying his hardest to avoid her and her new toy. Or should he say his new toy because if the guy made one wrong move, Hap was going in and he wasn't coming out until someone was pulse less.

Minutes, maybe an hour went by of Hap still sitting on the couch, beer in hand, watching people. He watched the beautiful blonde as well, watching her hang all over the bitch boy and laugh with him about shit that Happy could bet all his damn money on that the shit they discussed was far from funny but that was the jealous asshole in Happy that knew just how to make her laugh... Hell, he could get her to feel every damn emotion in the book.

"Now would be your chance to step in and win her back..." Wendy sat down on the couch beside the Killa and smiled at him. "She's flaunting that shit in front of you but she'll only fuck him if you never act. That's her game now."

Hap nodded his head. "I wanna see how far she'll get before she even looks my way. She knows I'm in here... She knows I'm right here."

"Yeah, she does and she will play as long as she wants. Everything is a game to her, except the fact that she does still hurt. She's dying for you, Hap... She wants that to be you but if you can't step up then she'll continue to play her game until you do. Flirt around, kiss a bitch, draw her attention a little just don't end up fucking whatever bitch you grab." Wendy patted his knee before standing up and walking away, noticing that Jacey's eyes were now on Happy.

Hap looked back over at the blonde that was permanently corrupting his ass and she was glaring at him before she grabbed the back of Bitch Boy's neck and pulled him in for what looked like a heated kiss until about five seconds into it, Jacey's eyes opened and she continued to glare at Hap as she turned her and her partner around to force Happy to see just where the kiss could go if she wanted it that way.

Upon the guy's hands all over her ass, no that was his ass and that was his damn woman- Hap stood up, chucking the beer just inches past Jacey and her toy forcing them apart, and now the excitement could set in as the Killa sat back down and pulled the first available whore onto his lap, all the while feeling Jacey's piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." The whore whispered against his skin and the bitch had the audacity to even try to sound sexy. She wasn't, never would be. Not to him at least.

He looked back up to see Jacey getting pissed as hell, her and the bitch boy exchanged a few words before he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into him. That was nothing good about what he just did and Happy didn't like it at all... He pushed the whore off his lap and jumped to his feet, making his way to Jacey before anything else happened. The Killa grabbed her by her waist, pulling her away from the bitch boy before he could make any moves.

"Hap, no!" Jacey reached out for Happy to pull him back to her but she had been shoved into Kozik who had also seen everything and jumped to his feet after Hap did.

Hap quickly grabbed the son of a bitch by his throat and jerk him into the bar as he began to arrange his face. "Don't ever put your fucking hands on her again... I will kill you if you ever come near her again." Hap sent a few punches into the guy's face before the guy had passed out and Happy changed the body in his arms with the beautiful blonde in Kozik's arms. He looked down at her already bruised arms and get just lowered his head. "You ok?" He asked her, checking her over. She seemed calm but he needed to know he needed to know that she was good and he could leave her alone as she wished. She nodded her head even though she moved closer to him, burying her face in his chest. "You're not ok, what's wrong, baby?" He pushed her away to look at her.

"I'm fine... I'm just tired of all this bullshit! I'm tired of everyone!" She pulled further away from him and started to walk away toward the dorm rooms only to hear him close behind her. "Thought you wanted me out of your life, thought you didn't want me to come back."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. "Look at me." He growled as he pulled her chin to face him. "You think it's that easy, Jace?"

"I need you, Hap... I need you in my life and I know that we both said and did some stupid shit but oh well... You're an asshole and I'm a bitch. What's new?" She wrapped her arms around him, putting her hands on the inside of his shirt. "Fuck what everyone else says... I want you and that's all there is to it."

He enveloped her in his strong arms and began to lead her to his dorm room when a voice stopped them, utterly pissing Happy off. He quickly turned to see Jax standing there and he bowed his head. "Leave it alone."

"You better fuckin' take care of her..." Was all Jax said as he watched the SAMCRO Enforcer and his baby sister go to Hap's dorm room and Hap slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Happy laid on his stomach, an arm outstretched over Jacey's bare back as Hap watched the blonde sleep. A smile crossed his face briefly as he pulled body to his, knowing it'd wake her up and then he heard her groan so he pushed her down onto her back as he hovered over here. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping until some asshole decided to interrupt that... Ya know, the normal activity at four in the morning." She retorted, her hands going straight for his hips to pull them closer to her.

He chuckled, leaning down the bury his face in her neck as he pressed kissed to her skin, occasionally nipping at the skin until her legs widened and he could situate himself in between them. "Just wanted you, baby..."

"What is it with you and not finishing what you start, asshole?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man and was officially annoyed. First he woke her up, then he started some game to turn her on and now he was done and rolling off of her. To say Jacey was pissed could be an understatement. "Fuck me, Hap." She mumbled, pulling him back to her and grabbing ahold of his hardening cock. "Hard." She let go of the grasp she had on him and started to run her hands up his body, sending shivers down his spine as her nails began to scrape his skin as she moved her fingers over his body. And that was when he finally took notice of the bruised knuckles she was sporting. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head, silently telling him to let it go. "What've you been up to, tornado?"

"Handled some business, that's all... You're next if you keep ignoring my needs like this." She smirked, pressed her lips to his jawline.

Happy settled between her thighs and placed himself at her entrance before he slowly started to push himself inside her, hearing her moan and her fingers gripped into his back. He stopped himself, wanting her to feel him before he started a pace, before he began to slam into her. His dark eyes connected with hers and she cocked an an eyebrow at him. Hap felt her legs wrap around his waist tighter and he pulled out of her. "Let go and turn around!" He barked, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Roll over, baby." His voice softened as he took in the annoyed look on her face as his demand.

Jacey pushed him away from her so she could roll over, but right as she got positioned, Hap was already slamming into her at an unforgivable pace. She moaned and cried out, his name easily falling from her lips each time he would thrust into her. His pace quickening each time, her moans becoming louder. While one rough hand was bruising the hell out of her hip, the other hand was rubbing furiously at her clit as he stopped thrusting into her.

Her hand landed on his, stopping him from his ministrations only to direct his hand up her body and gripped onto her breast as her other hand went to her other breast. "Hap, goddamn it, please!" The blonde began to grind her ass on him.

The man chuckled, he just couldn't help himself... He loved it, he loved how bad she wanted him and he just couldn't find it in himself to have a problem with her drive most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2, 2008 - 2PM<strong>

**St. Thomas Hospital**

Jax approached the nurse's desk and asked for the doctor he needed to have a word with. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days and he was actually more than ok with that.

He tried talking to Jacey for awhile now hit she was proving to be done with him. She told their mother that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore but she still came around the clubhouse to see everyone else.

He missed his sister that was for sure and he knew he missed his wife who had moved into Jacey's apartment upon finding out about Tara being back in town. That was Jacey's doing but Jax didn't care that she told Wendy; he was more annoyed and upset that he didn't tell her himself. He kept fucking shit up with all the important women in his life all for a person that betrayed him, hurt him and left him.

Tara Knowles walked up to where Jax was sitting against a wall and she gave him a smile to which he returned. "Is everything ok, Jax?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine... I just needed to talk to you. You wanna tell me what happened to your face?" Jax stood up, her fingers ghosting over her black eye and the bruise on her chin. She also had a swollen cheek and her arm was in a sling. "What the hell happened to you?"

Tara shook her head, looking from him. She had completely forgotten about what happened to her until he pointed it out. She was just happy to see him again... "Nothing, this is just what it looks like to run into a door then get beat up by a staircase. I'm fine, don't worry about it, Jax."

"Look, Tara, we both know that's bullshit so go ahead and spill the beans. What the hell happened?" He pulled her down the hall and into the chapel, aiming for more privacy.

She just looked away, knowing he'd find out sooner or later. "Your darling little sister paid me a visit at my house... Told me to back off and leave well enough alone." Tara felt the tears spring to her eyes, trying to fall down her cheeks.

"Are you shitting me? Jesus Christ! When did this happen?" Now he was seething... Jacey had no right for this shit!

Tara just sat down in one of the pews, her hand covering her mouth. She looked back up to meet blue eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. "Yesterday... I was getting ready to come meet you and she showed up, said she wanted to talk... Look Jax, I can't do this! I can't be with you if that's all that's waiting on me. Your sister is just like your mother. They both hate me and they don't give a damn who knows it. She said that I needed to back the hell off and leave you alone if I knew what was good for me. What the hell did I ever do to her? Why does she hate me?"

"I'm so sorry, Tara. That's just how Jacey has been, since she was little. She hated anyone that took me away from her. She used to beat up on Opie until we were about about 12 and he saved her from falling off the roof. She was up there with us and she slipped, almost hit the ground but he caught her and saved her then she just latched onto him too. She hates anyone who threatens us or our happiness. When you left me and Chaing all those years ago, it just deepened her hate for you even more. That doesn't excuse what she did to you yesterday though..." Jax explained, shaking his head. "I came here to tell you that there wasn't a chance for us... I love Wendy, I married her for a reason and that's because I love her so much... I don't want to lead you on, but there's simply nothing here for us anymore." He pressed a kiss to her head and stood up from the pew. "I will talk to her about all this shit though. I am sorry, Tara..."

* * *

><p><strong>4PM<strong>

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Happy was standing by the pool table with Kozik, waiting for their turn against Juice and Halfsack when Jax came into the room, looking every bit pissed and sad than anyone had ever seen.

"Where's my sister?" He approached the pool table and looked directly at Happy.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want with her?"

"Need to talk to her, apparently she went rogue as fuck and started reenacting moves from Rocky." Jax pulled the man aside, lighting up a cigarette as Hap did the same.

Hap smirked, shaking his head. "Said she had business to handle, guess it had something to do with you?"

"My ex girlfriend... Long story short, Jacey hates Tara and will get her way no matter what." He shook his head, trying not to smile. "Gotta reign her ass on one way or another."

The bald biker laughed, he knew that'd be impossible. "Good luck with that, big brother... She barely listens to me, doubt she even gives you the light of day. She's with your mom in the office though. You put your hands on her again and I'll kill you, Jax. I don't give a shit who you are." Hap pointed to Jax's VP patch, "Here or out there."

"I get it man... Nothing will happen. Just wanna thank her for what she's been telling me about Wendy and thank her for taking care of her." Jax nodded his head, leaving the clubhouse quickly to locate his little sister.

.

.

.

.

Jacey was laying on the couch, completing ignoring her phone's vibration that signaled text messages as she tried to get some rest. Her mom had just left to go meet Luann at the Caracara studio and told Jacey to tell the customers they were closed for a few hours but so far, no one had come in and Jacey was highly thankful.

Until she heard a knock at the door and a chuckle. She knew that chuckle anywhere and she personally didn't want to hear it ever again.

"Go away... I'm trying to relax, not raise my blood pressure." Jacey spoke softly, not even opening her eyes to look at him.

She heard both doors close and opened one of her eyes to see him sitting down at the desk, not looking at her. "Just wanna talk, J."

"Talk, I know how to listen really well... Especially when I'm not gonna be doing any talking whatsoever." She closed her eyes again, throwing her arm over the blue orbs as she shut them.

He hit the table, mainly to see if he could get a rise out of her and when she didn't flinch, Jax just rolled his eyes and started his entire speech. "I'm sorry about everything, J. I love you to death and to see you all bent out of shape and what not has been killing me. I know what Hap means to you now and I'm sorry I was never considerate of that. I'm sorry that I kept trying to spit you two up and I'm even more sorry that you guys keep splitting up over stupid shit. I'm also sorry to my wife, for not telling her about Tara but I'm also sorry because I was stupid enough to think that Wendy could just be replaced out of my life and she can't. I love her, so much and I am glad that I have you, even though you beat the shit out of Tara. But I also have to grateful for that too because it is making her back down even though I went to see her today to end our friendship. It clearly causes more problems than it's worth. Before I go, I also want to thank you for taking Wendy in since she left the house... Thanks for taking care of her and thank you for being the single greatest thing in my life since 1983... Since you said you weren't gonna talk whatsoever, I'll just go. Please talk to Wendy for me... She won't return any of my calls or answer the door when I go to the apartment. I want my wife to come home to me... Please talk to her for me." Jax stood up and walked to the door that led to the lot, "I love you, Jacey-J... Do me a favor and take care of my brother for me, too." His not so subtle attempt at telling his little sister that he was ok with the relationship she had with Happy made her smile and she just rolled her eyes even though she still didn't want to talk to her brother yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you guys , to each &amp; everyone of you that have stuck with me through this story... I love you guys! <strong>

**All ol reviews are 2000% appreciated even though some of them actually surprise me when I receive them . Nonetheless, thank you all so much. **

**Let me know what ya think of this new one , (: **


	13. Chapter 13: Trite Affairs

**February 14, 2008**

Jacey's least favorite day of the year; it was overplayed, overused and mediocre. She hated the day and really hoped to stay in bed all day avoiding the world, including her boyfriend who loved to aggravate her, especially over things she didn't like.

She stood up from the recliner and moved straight for the couch where Happy was stretched out across it, laying on his back, shirtless. He had an arm over his face, covering his eyes and Jacey knew that the man was worn out. He'd spent the last week in Arizona, handling business for the club and he had finally gotten back to Charming around four A.M so Jacey knew he was utterly exhausted. Hell, he didn't even have sex with her when he got in, he hopped in the shower then joined her in the bed. He was out before Jacey could even roll over to greet him.

The blonde climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and started to press kissed to his neck and chest. Reaching the larger snake tattoo he had on his body, she stopped and looked up at him to see that he hadn't even stirred a little. Leaning back down, her tongue began tracing the outline of the snake, moving slowly along the tattoo as her hands snaked lower down his body. "You're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble, little girl." His voice was deep, gravelly and raspy as he spoke to Jacey without even flinching. She didn't say anything, just continued licking his torso, only stopping a few times to press kisses to his vast assortment of tattoos that covered his torso. Jacey felt a hand grip her elbow and she stopped, looking up at the man underneath her.

"I'm not doing anything though." She replied, her voice similar to a child. "Just showing my love and appreciation for good art."

Feeling her soft lips on his skin again, he just smiled, his arm still covering his eyes. With his senses heightened, Hap could feel her delicious ministrations all through his body. "You don't know how much I missed you, baby..."

"Show me..." Jacey trailed off, feeling her being pulled further up his body.

Hap yanked his hoodie off her body and tossed it across the room, briefly failing to realize that she had nothing else on under the hoodie and if he removed her tight shorts, he'd find the same result of nothing being on her body under the flimsy pair of shorts. "Lose the rest of it, before I rip it all off."

"Rip my clothes and you'll buy me new ones." She smirked down at the man before swinging a leg over his body, making it easier to remove her shorts.

Noticing her bare ass, he nearly lost his resolve... He had missed her so much, missed kissing her, touching her, fucking her... He missed everything and he wanted her that much more. "Come here." And she did just that. She swung her leg back over his body, straddling him again. Hap gripped her hips and lifted her up just a little, finally moving her so that she was almost straddling his face and he started a stream of kisses up her inner thigh as far as he could reach in the current sitting situation he was in before repeating his treatment on her other thigh. He pulled her up so his mouth was directly on her seemingly wet center and looped his arms around her thighs, keeping her legs open and her in place. His tongue started slow, tantalizing movements on her clit as his thumbs drew small circles on her thighs. He dipped his tongue inside her a few times before his teeth started to graze her lips and clit as his thumbs moved closer to her triangle. His tongue started to lick her clit and dip inside her as the blonde's hips began to rock. Her moaning, the soft and sweet sounds falling from her lips only made Happy harder as he practically tuned everything else out just to listen to her moan his name several different ways.

Feeling Jacey start to shake above him, he knew she was about to get knocked on her damn ass by the harsh orgasm that was crashing over her in heavy waves courtesy of Happy, himself. He lapped up her juices, loving the way she was holding onto his hands, gripping them and her nails digging into his palms as she tried to come down from her peak easily.

The blonde made no moves to leave her spot until Hap let go of her hands, unwound his arms from her thighs and lifted her off his face and moved her to hover over his hard cock. "I've been dying to be inside you since I walked out that door." With that said, Jacey sank down on him, her hips moving quickly.

Almost instantly, her walls were tightening around him again as he bucked into her a few good times and he was loving it. He loved how easy it was to turn her on and how easy it was to get Jacey going.

* * *

><p><strong>Teller House<strong>

Jax scattered the candles all over the place, not once making too much noise that could disturb his wife who was still relaxing in her bath.

He wanted to make her Valentine's Day as wonderful as possible so he had planned the quiet day at home, he was making dinner and then for dessert, he had Jacey make her famous chocolate chip cookie and brownie bars. Jax knew how much Wendy loved them, especially with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a glass of milk. After he surprised her with the dinner and dessert idea, he was taking her to Santa Monica to spend a few days at the beach... He already had everything all set up, he just had to get her in the car and on the way to the hotel and their happily, peaceful few days could start.

He heard the bedroom door open and hurried to light the last candle in the living room before turning on the television and her favorite movie started to play.

"What is all this, Jax?" Wendy questioned, looking around the room, seeing nothing but candles scattered around the room. They were all pink and white.

He turned around to look at her, she was wearing nothing but a black long sleeve backless dress that stopped a couple feet from her knees. Her hair cascaded down her back in her casual flow of ringlets. She looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby!" He approached her, pulling her flush against him for a kiss. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Now tell me what you've been doing..." She smiled at him, allowing him to pull her to the couch and down beside him. "This isn't..." She trailed off, seeing the opening sequence of _Black Hawk Down _start and she started smiling. "Really, Jax? Did you buy it or did Juice get you a bootleg copy?"

The blonde biker chuckled, shaking his head, "I bought it just for you, babe. I know how much you like it so I figured you should have your own brand new copy."

"I feel bad, Jax, I didn't get you anything at all... Figured we wouldn't get any time together and you'd have to deal with some club shit so I was going to go see my mom for the day. I'm sorry." Wendy snuggled into Jax's side, placing a kiss on his neck.

Jax shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry about it, babe. Just being with you and spending some time, just the two of us is more than enough for me." He kissed her forehead, a knowing smile on his face. "When this is over, I have a nice dinner set up for us then I need you to just go grab your phone and get in the car, no questions asked, ok?"

"Do I even want to know what's going on in that head of yours?" She smirked at her husband, pulling her legs up and laying them over his lap.

He put his hands on her legs and slowly started rubbing her legs up and down. "Just now that your husband loves you very very much." He winked at her as he flashed her his infamous panty-dropping smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacey's Apartment<strong>

Jacey handed her boyfriend the bottle of beer as she walked back to the stove to stir the raw pasta in the pot of boiling water. "Get the butter, please sir." She looked over her shoulder to see Happy scrolling through her phone. "What are you doing?"

"You and that Mayan fucker are still talking?" Hap got out the chair so fast, it went flying into the wall.

She turned completely around and snatched her phone out of his hand to see what he was referring to. Seeing the short conversation clearly stating the reason behind their conversation, she just locked the phone and put it in her bra before turning around to finish stirring the still butterless pasta. "Don't ruin this stupid ass day with your shit... You read the conversation. He was telling me that Dani found out she's pregnant and that the wedding shower time had changed. You're not stupid, you know how to read so pull your stupid ass head out of your ass and get me the butter out of the fridge."

"Why can't Dani text you then? Why does he have to? Huh?"

Jacey turned back around to look at the man who was glaring at her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Bc Dani's phone is out of commission for the moment. She got it cut off for her fiance's sake. You don't need the details... If you can't trust that nothing is happening between me and Esai and nothing is going to happen between us then there's no real purpose in us continuing this relationship. In order for us to be on a healthy level, we must have trust with each other. I trust that you didn't screw around with any road pussy, why can't you trust that I didn't fool around with anyone here?"

"Because you always do fucked up shit in spite of other people. Why should now really be any different?" He retorted, his voice almost mocking her.

Setting the spoon down on the counter beside the stove, she grabbed the hot pot by the handle and flung it at Happy as she quickly turned around. "Ya know what? Fuck you! Thanks for reminding me why I hate this goddamn holiday! Go fuck yourself, asshole!" She quickly moved around the man who was now standing upright again and glaring at her even harder, watching her leave the room.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW, JACEY!" He yelled through the apartment as he followed her down the hallway to the bedroom they shared.

As soon as she got to the bedroom, she slammed the door closed and locked it... She knew that wouldn't make a difference to Happy considering his big ass would just burst through it... And of course the doorknob started to jiggle before he sure enough busted it open with his shoulder. "You're so gonna fix that shit, asshole."

"You threw a boiling hot goddamn pot of noodles at me... I ought to fucking murder slowly for that shit." He stalked toward her, taking in the black lace thong she had on that matched the strapless black and white cheetah print bra she had on. He couldn't help himself, of course he was turned on by the damn woman. She was fucking alluring and Hap could swear she knew the kind of power she had over him.

She looked back at him as she pulled the red skin tight strapless dress on that stopped midthigh. "You accused me of adultery, I don't think we are anywhere near even." She moved to stand in front of him, her back to him.

"You want me to bend your ass over the bed? That's the only way that dress will serve any purpose." He grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. "You're not going anywhere in this thing... I don't know why the fuck you even have it."

Jacey grabbed Hap's hand and planted it on her breast, forcing him to squeeze it before her hand fell from his. "That's all you're getting out of me so just go ahead and zip it up so I can leave. It's only right that I go off and do exactly what you seem to think I'm doing. Gotta stay true to myself, always and forever." She was quickly turned around and bent over as his large hands snaked up her legs, pushing the dress up. "No, Hap!" He pushed the thong aside as he was working his jeans and boxers down his body. He pumped his cock a little, making it harder and placed himself at her entrance. "I don't fucking want you!" She yelled, her anger building as her body disobeyed her. She was a little wet but she wasn't soaking, like he expected but he knew that'd change fast as hell so he pushed himself into her as deep as he could go. "Ah fuck, Hap!" He started to pump in and out of her, his pace was quick and hard as he tried to ignore her moans but they flooded his ears and mind. He just wanted this good fuck and then to go for ride to clear his head but of course they'd lose their strong angry resolve and actually start enjoying this. It shouldn't have been a surprise, angry sex was their favorite but Hap was livid and he knew Jacey was just the same if not more...

"Oh baby..." One hand left her hip and reached for her hair, pulling her upward. "Scream my name, baby... Cum for me, Jacey, come on." He pressed a kiss to her neck as his pace quickened. "Cum for me, Jace, show me how good I make you feel." His gravelly raspy voice was echoing through her ears as his lips pressed into her skin again before his teeth sank in to her delicate flesh. "Take all of me, baby, scream for me!" The blonde started to shake more as her knees gave out, but the hand on her hip wrapped around her waist, holding her up as she came, fast. Fast, hard, and screaming out for her boyfriend as he fought to let his release go.

Jacey was still coming as he held his release back, not wanting to let go just yet. "Hap, oh god, please, I need more!" And that's all took for the man to pick up his pace again, slamming into her hard as the hand he had in her hair fell to her triangle as he began circling her clit with hard force. Her walls tightening quickly around him had the man finally losing every ounce of his resolve to hold his orgasm off as his balls tightened and he filled her with his seed.

Their breathing was labored and they were both a crumpled mess on the edge of the bed as Jacey sat in lap, trying to figure how the fuck she even got into a relationship like this; so angry and violent but hot and she loved it, mostly because the angry, violent hours of their relationship never lasted long before they found one way or another to make up, they didn't always use sex as a making up tool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lovely update for you beautiful readers, even though it's mostly filler... <strong>

**The little stuff in the chapter sets things up for the future though and I definitely can't wait for those things to surface (;**

**_Let me know what ya think of this new one, I love hearing from all of yooouuu :*_**


	14. Chapter 14: Dirty Deeds & Dragon Seeds

**March 27, 2008**

**Teller-Morrow House**

Jacey, Happy, Jax and Wendy sat in the living room, discussing nothing important as they waiting for Gemma and Clay to join them.

Jax had called saying he and Wendy had something to tell everyone but that not even he knew what the news was.

"Ok baby, out with it... what's going on?" Gemma spoke, grabbing everyone's attention as she entered the room with her husband.

The couples watched Gemma sit down in the recliner and Clay stood beside her. "Well, I'm pregnant..." Wendy's voice was soft and calm as she looked around the room. Jax was all smiles, Jacey and Happy were wearing emotionless expression, Gemma was clearly shocked while Clay just had a knowing smile on his face. "I didn't want to say anything until I was certain but I'm about 9 weeks along now."

"WENDY, THAT'S AMAZING!" Jacey jumped up from her spot on the couch only to get to the other side of the room and sat nearly on top of her. "My baby's having a baby and I couldn't be more happy."

Happy shook Jax's hand, shaking his head in amusement at his girlfriend. "There's no reigning that in and I blame your sorry ass for that." Jax shook his head, laughing at the glare that was now being sent his way by Jacey.

"She's gonna kick your ass, man.. Not mine." Jax laughed as he flipped the blonde off. "You know we gotta handle that fuckin' Nords problem in a little bit right? We need you, definitely but if you don't need Kozik then we can just tell him to sit this one out but he's ready to go if you need him."

Hap nodded his head, "Nah, I'm good. Tell him to go to Jacey's... Keep an eye on her or something."

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Jax questioned the Killa, truly curious about what he was thinking. Happy just nodded his head as he took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it out onto the front lawn and walked back inside the Teller-Morrow house in search of his blonde girlfriend.

Upon finding her by Wendy, discussing nonsense, he pressed a kiss to her head to get her attention. "Hi!" Her level of excitement had skyrocketed and she seemed to be in quite a good mood. "What is it?"

"Let me steal her away for a few minutes, Wendy." Was all Happy said as he pulled Jacey to her feet and drug her off to her old bedroom upstairs. Jacey noticed him locking the door and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't even think about it, it's not even going down, Jace."

Poking her bottom lip out in an effort to sway him to give her what she wanted, he just laughed as she moved closer to him. "I just want to be loved…"

"You're very loved, try a new one." He smirked at her, loving the way she was looking at him. "I got some shit to handle so I won't be at the apartment until later. Kozik is gonna come hang out with you for a little bit so be on your best behavior, ok?" Jacey nodded her head as her hands started to undo his belt and jeans. "Jacey…"

She looked back up at him as she tugged his jeans down his legs, her hand now slowly stroking his hardening member. "Are you really gonna tell me no?"

"This could be considered rape…" He smirked down at the blonde as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. "Jace…" The blonde slowly placed kisses along his shaft, her blue eyes never leaving his ever so black orbs. "I love your mouth..." He mumbled as he watched Jacey suck his entire member in her mouth and start to bob her head as she sucked him in and out of her mouth. Hap tangled a ringed hand in her blonde locks as she started to swirl her tongue around the tip of his aching cock. "I need to be inside that amazing pussy!" He growled as he started to push her away by her shoulders.

Jacey groaned as she watched Happy try to tear at her skinny jeans, his hands fumbling around and him getting angry. "Babe! Babe! Hey, chill... Let me get this before you rip my damn clothes. Get a condom, a blunt, relax... Shit, do something." The blonde pushed her boyfriend away from her as she maneuvered out of the tight jeans and tossed them at the heavily tattooed man who was glaring at her. "Look, Hap... Easy peasy lemon squeezey." She smirked at him as he growled at her to shut up. "Ya know if you want to be in my amazing pussy, you could at least be nice to me... I mean I am nice enough to allow you the access so you can experience how amazing it is."

"Get your little ass over here before I get mad!" Happy grunted as he walked toward her. With bruising force, he grabbed her hips, jerked her to turn around and bent her over before spreading her legs apart and ripped her lace thong from her body. He slowly started moving his cock through Jacey's slick folds before placing himself at her entrance and entering her in one fluid motion. She was tight and the man loved it, he couldn't help himself at all. Still squeezing her hips, he started to pick up quite an unforgivable pace.

Happy felt her hand on the back of his thigh as her hips began to move and for some reason, he got the sudden urge to want to look at her face so he flipped her over and started to drill into her harder. He watched her face scrunch up and he knew he was hitting his mark hard as hell. Jacey's blonde hair started to cover her face and he swatted it away.

"Oh god, Hap!" Jacey cried out before a hard ringed hand connected with her lips in an effort to silence her. He shushed her and she nodded her head. He moved his hand away from her mouth to travel down her body to her clit where he started circling it hard and fast in an effort to get her off quicker. "Hap! Oh fuck!" He picked up his pace and started to drill into her harder and harder.

She came violently, the heels of her feet sinking into his ass cheeks as her nails were digging into his lower back. Their climaxes hit minutes apart and Happy was biting into her the top of her breast as he shook with the power of his orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacey &amp; Happy's Apartment - Late Evening<strong>

Kozik stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Jacey draw on the chalkboard painted refrigerator. "What the fuck do you do when you're not fucking Hap?"

"Pretend to be Suzy Homemaker... What else?" She smirked as she looked back at him.

The blonde biker just shook his head. "Tell me you got some alcohol or something..."

"Hard shit is in the cabinet over there, beer's in the fridge. You trying to get plastered or what?" Jacey stopped the drawing of the giraffe to look back at the man in front of her. She kind of hoped he wanted to get plastered so she could join in on that fun but she knew getting even remotely drunk with Kozik would lead to shit that neither one of them could be forgiven for.

Koz pulled the fridge open and grabbed a beer, standing there raiding the contents before closing it and sitting down at the table with cold pizza. "Can't keep you out of trouble if I'm plastered so I'm just gonna take it slow… What about you? Gonna let the Killa come home to you passed out on this kitchen?"

"Nope, sober night in, blondie… Besides, there's no telling when he'll even be back. So I can't exactly just drink to my heart's content until he gets home." Jacey continued her art work on the refrigerator door. "If his ass erases this one, I'm kicking his ass six ways from tomorrow."

The blonde biker laughed, "I would love to see that!" The man stood up with the pizza box in hand, "Thank god you got good tv, I'll be in here if you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Teller House - Late Night, after midnight<strong>

Jax walked through his house, drenched in mud, dirt, and blood. It was nights like this that made Jax hate what he did but a hot shower would be amazing and take care of his problem. He had already removed his white, or well red, shoes outside before he moved inside the house. The Vp approached his bed and took in the sight of his wife, his pregnant wife...

He wanted to be excited about the pregnancy, he really did but he just couldn't bring himself to see any good coming from Wendy being pregnant. He just knew he wasn't ready to be a father...

He removed his clothes and quickly made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. While scrubbing his body clean of the grime, he finally realized who he needed to talk to about the pregnancy... He finished his shower and located his personal phone, he dialed the number he'd known by heart since the moment it reached his radar.

"Yeah?" The sleepy voice responded.

Jax laughed. "Sorry, figured you'd be awake, waiting on your man to get home."

"Nah, I'm exhausted... Haven't been sleeping much." Jacey coughed. "What's going on, Jackie?"

The blonde biker groaned hearing the name she used to call him when they were kids. "I don't want that kid right now... We aren't ready for it all. She's not ready for it and I damn sure ain't ready to be a dad yet."

"I honestly don't know what you thought calling me would do for you but you need to talk to her about all this craziness. If you're having doubts, you should discuss this with your wife, not your baby sister who almost feels indifferent toward everything right now." Jacey sighed, watching her bedroom door open. "Happy is home."

Jax nodded his head as if Jacey could see him. "You're right but this shit will crush her... I know it will."

"You gotta do it though, Jax... I sure as hell won't do it. You better man up and quick." Jacey responded, the annoyance heavy in her voice. "I've gotta go, I'm tired, Hap's tired and I don't wanna get into this with you." The phone call ended and Jax was left sitting on his couch like a confused fool.

* * *

><p><strong>The Apartment - Past midnight <strong>

Once Jacey hung up her phone, she looked over at her boyfriend who was sitting in his recliner with his hand covering his eyes. Jacey looked down at her body, trying to decide what she could entice the man with. Her blue eyes landed on the white lace thong she had on and she smirked. Slowly slipping the thong off, she balled it up and tossed it at the man. She watched him pick up the thong and stare at them for a few minutes before his dark gaze fell on her.

"No so don't even think about it, Jacey." He growled at her before tossing her thong back at her.

She hummed. "You really gonna deny me right now, Hap?"

"If that's what it takes for you to give me some type of rest…" The man looked over at the beautiful blonde of the couch.

Biting her lip and nodding her head, she just looked away from him. "Alright, we'll see about that, tough guy."

Hap smirked, before nodding his head at her as he continued to stare at her trying to see what trouble she was working up in her mind was he tongued around the toothpick in between his full lips. He slowly stood up and made his way to the couch where the blonde was glaring at him.

"You're sexy when you're mad, baby." He smirked as leaned over and started to run his hands up and down Jacey's smooth thighs.

Jacey rolled her eyes, "You always want shit when I don't wanna give it to you."

"You always want to give it to me, baby..." Hap laughed as his fingers push the offending fabric out of his way to run them through her deliciously soaked folds. "If you don't want this then tell me no." The man pushed two fingers inside of her, watching her jaw slack and hearing her gasp at him as he inserted a third finger. "You sure you don't wanna give me anything?" The cocky grin on Happy's face only pissed Jacey off more so she pushed him away from her, fixed her thong back in place and stormed off to her bedroom. She completely ignored the heavily tattooed biker telling her to get her ass back in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, spaghetti o's (;<strong>

**Let me know what ya think, babiessss... I love hearing from you all (:**


	15. Chapter 15: Rumor Has It

**April 30, 2008**

Jacey woke up to an empty bed, she groaned and felt the spot where her boyfriend should have been. It was still warm, so Happy hadn't left too long ago. She kicked the blankets off of her and stretched, her back arching and a small satisfied moan escaped her lips. She twisted and dropped her feet to the ground. She picked up her shirt from the night before and pulled it on. She left the room and walked down the short hall to the living room. "I thought you left." She looked at the man on the sofa.

"You thought wrong." Happy smirked, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her shirt barely hit the waistband of a pair of lace boy shorts. "You sleep well?"

The blonde nodded and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, yeah. How did you sleep?" She trailed her fingertips over the ink on his arms. She could get lost in the designs for hours. She pressed a soft kiss to his arm.

"Good." He pulled her onto his laps. His hands rubbing her thighs as he kissed her neck, stopping at certain spots to suck and nip at gently. "You look good..." He slipped his hand underneath her shirt, his thumbs moving in circles over her hardening nipples.

Jacey let out a small moan at the sensation of his rough thumbs on her sensitive nipples. In response she started to move her hips slowly over his crotch, she could feel him getting around through the thin material of his boxers and her panties. "Mmm." She hummed as he licked over one nipple then the other, pausing to gently as he bit each bud gently.

The biker yanked the shirt over Jacey's head, giving him easier access to her perfect breasts. He sucked on one and massaged the other with a large hand. He dropped his hands to her ass, palming it as she feverishly moved back in forth over his aching erection. "Shit Jace."

Jacey backed off his lap, bending at the waist she caught his boxers in her hands and started to tug them down. "A little help." She paused as Happy slightly lifted his hips, allowing her to get the boxers off and tossed away. She dropped to her knees and smiled up at him as she took his cock in her hands. She placed soft kisses to the shaft and ran the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock.

Happy watched her, brushing her hair out of the way as she wrapped her lips around the head. He let out a low growl as she sucked soft then harder. "Damn." He mumbled as she took him further into her mouth.

The blonde pulled her mouth off his dick. She pressed it against his stomach and licked a line from his balls to the head, before she wrapped her hand around and it and started to stroke it, her grip tightening with each pass. She swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip then took it into her mouth, moving her tongue around it as she sucked long and hard.

Happy thrust his hips forward and fed her more of his aching cock to her, as she sucked him into her mouth, her hand wrapped tightly around the base with a few inches to spare as his bumped against the back of her throat. "Fuck." He groaned as he looked into her eyes.

The blonde moaned around his cock, the vibrations shooting straight through him. She felt his hands fist her hair as he pushed his cock as far into her throat as he could go. She looked into his eyes as he fucked in and out of her mouth. Her hands gripping his muscular thighs as she sucked him hard as he thrust into her all too eager mouth.

The biker stopped thrusting, he pulled her head off of him. "I want to be inside you." He smiled as she crawled up his body. He circled her waist with his hands and positioned her over his erection. He lowered her down onto him slowly until he was completely inside of her.

Jacey was wrecked with lust, she started to roll her hips forward, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone with each movement. She tangled her hands into her hair as she picked up her pace, no longer wanting it slow. She braced her hands on his chest and lifted up, slamming herself down onto him. "Oh fuck." She moaned.

The man cupped her breasts as she rode him hard. He had seen her crave him but it was nothing like what she was showing him now. Her eyes were dark with lust and her movements hard and frantic as she continued to fuck him. "Jesus." He moaned and let his head fall back against the sofa, he watched her through half hooded eyes.

"Fuck me!" She growled and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned against him and bit his shoulder as he started to pound into her. "Shiiiit." She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit as she inched closer to her climax. She could feel the ball of warmth build in her belly as he held her tighter to his body and slammed into her harder.

Happy kept up his powerful thrusts as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, making each of his thrusts require more energy. "That's right, cum for me Jacey." He slammed her down to meet his thrusts as she began to shudder in his arms. He found her mouth and kissed her roughly as she moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck." She panted as she regained her words. "Fuck...that was amazing." She slowly moved her hips in small circles, her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm.

He stood up and carried her back to their room. He dropped her on the bed and flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her to her hands and knees. He kneed her legs apart, so he had easy access. He pushed into her without warning.

"Fuck me hard Hap." Jacey moaned as she willed him to start moving inside of her.

Without any more direction, the man started to slam into her, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. He smiled as she arched her back, allowing him to slam even deeper into her. He grunted with every violent thrust, his fingers dug into her flesh, no doubt leaving bruises behind. "Shit."

He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to her knees as he rubbed her breasts. He pinched each nipple before rolling it between his knuckles. His hand moved further up her body, he wrapped his hand around her neck and applied pressure as she whispered his name.

"Hap." She gasped as she rested her head against his shoulder and felt him squeeze slightly harder as he continued to fuck her. She felt herself stretch around him and she was loving every moment of it.

He nuzzled his face into her hair. He kept one hand on her neck as the other slid down her body and found her clit, he rubbed his tumblr over the sensitive bundle of nerves and smiled as her moaning grew louder as he pleasured her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jacey cried and reached back and dug her nails into his thighs before rubbing them up and down as her orgasm built up quickly. She felt him lick the side of her neck before biting down hard. She went stiff in his embrace, her orgasm shooting through her, from head to toes. She panted and gasped as it continued to run its course.

Happy eased up on her clit, allowing her time to relax. When her orgasm disappeared completely, he picked up his pace, his hands on her hips as he watched himself slide in and out of her. "I'm almost there." He picked up his pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he worked up to his own release.

Jacey wriggled and moaned, her hand found her clit again and she rubbed it furiously, sending a small shuddering orgasm through her. Her mouth fell open and she buried her face into a pillow.

Happy welcomed the clenching of her walls around him. It gave him the necessary friction to work his own climax out of him. He rubbed his girlfriend's back as he stilled within her, his face twisting up in pleasure as he grunted, emptying his seed inside of her. He gave one last thrust before pulling out and collapsing on top of her in a sweaty mess. "Shit, that was..."

"Amazing." Jacey panted and let him stay on top of her. She was too spent and exhausted to try to get him off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>May 3, 2008<strong>

"Why do you insist of turning this entire relationship into fuckery?" Jacey stormed into their bedroom where Happy was laying on his stomach, shirtless.

He leaned up and turned his head so he could look at her. Confusion written all over his face. "Fuck are you talking about?"

"I know about the fucking slutty ass cunt you fuckin' fed your dick too on that run to Tacoma last week! Don't make me out to be stupid!" Jacey picked up the zippo lighter from the dresser and threw it at him.

The man sat all the way up, just staring at the blonde at the door, fuming. "And since when do you even give a fuck?"

"Since the dick involved is MY man's dick!" She picked up his Kimber stainless, flicking the safety off and training the gun on him. "How good of a shot do you think I am? I'm thinking with the amount of knowledge and training I have, I'd have to say that I'm an excellent shot."

The blonde watched the man quickly move, the gun following him closely. "Babe..." Happy slowly stood up from the bed and started to approach her. "Put this shit down!"

"No and I suggest you back the hell away from me before you find a hole somewhere in your body!" Jacey pushed him away from her, training the gun on his head. "I want you out of my goddamn apartment, Happy! I want you away from me and I never, _ever, _want to see you again."

The anger was present on his face, in his veins and he was fucking seething. "I'm not going anywhere, Jacey. We are not splitting up and you're not gonna fucking shoot me!"

"STOP FUCKING ACT YOU RUN EVERYTHING!" Jacey put the safety back on the gun before setting it down on the dresser where she found it. "Stop acting like I'm your fucking property, Happy! You want to be the only guy in my life, the only guy I fuck, you wanna be important? Fine! Give me the same things... Let me be the only damn woman in your life, the only woman you fuck, let me be important, Happy! You wanna be the only one with access to my pussy, fine.. That is so fine with me but that's my dick! No other female gets it!" She was angry as hell, the feisty fiery cannonball was seething and she wanted nothing more than kick Happy's ass for the shit he'd pulled on her.

When he didn't say anything, Jacey just rolled her eyes and left the room. It wasn't until Happy heard the front door slam shut that he snapped out of his trance and started to move out of the bedroom.

Jacey held onto the headboard as her hips continued to work the man under her. She closed her blue eyes as she felt him thrust deeper in her. "Oh god, this is so good!"

The man below her smirked up at her as he held her hips down, feeling his balls tighten and his seed spilling in the condom she had forced him to wear. As he watched her claw at his chest, he almost laughed as her head lolled to the side and she cried out from his powerful thrusts.

Coming down from the high, Jacey climbed off the man and quickly grabbed her bra and thong off the floor. Her blue eyes connected with the man's eyes and she just shook her head as she pulled her short Jean skirt on. "Sorry I gotta leave." She murmured as she pulled her black strapless top on. She walked over to the mirror, finger brushing her blonde locks as she watched the man dress himself.

"It's cool. I'm just glad you called... The last time we talked, shit went down hill." He walked up behind her, his hands on her hips as his lips met her neck. "Homeboy will kill you if he finds out though... You know that right?"

Jacey nodded her head, "So don't fuckin' broadcast this shit. It's just fucking payback for the road whore he dipped into when he was gone last week."

"Why are you even with him, baby?" The man asked her, his hand unbuttoning the button on her skirt before slowly slipping his hands down the front of the skirt and her thong to her triangle. "Is he not giving you everything you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse<strong>

"I thought you and Jacey were doing fine..." Kozik whispered to his very stoic brother who seemed like he was well on his way into a drunken stupor.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She told me that she had enough of the crazy possessive relationship we had so she walked out the door. That was this morning..."

"What the hell happened after I went to sleep?" Koz looked around the room, seeing if anyone was in earshot.

Happy simply shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to get my shit from the apartment. Call the burner if you need me." He walked to the door, got to his bike and left the lot as soon as he got his helmet on. He pushed his bike to the limit to reach the apartment but he wasn't sure what he wanted more: to see the blonde or to miss her. The latter became irrelevant the moment he pulled into the vast parking lot and spotted her 2004 black Jeep Wrangler that had her initials monogrammed on the trunk door. He quickly dismounted his Dyna and walked up the stairs to the right door.

"I'm not staying long, just came to change." She mumbled, walking past him into the kitchen.

Happy followed after her, catching a whiff of a man's cologne. "Where'd you go?"

"To see a friend... Why?" She turned around, her piercing blue eyes staring daggers right through him.

Happy moved closer to her, smirking as he watched her demeanor change. "What'd I tell you about that pussy, Jacey?"

"Nothing... Mentioned that it's sweet and amazing but that's about it." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to regain her stoic posture.

His hand found the back of her neck and he jerked her closer to him, his free hand going up her skirt and pushing her thong aside, rubbing her clit roughly as his lips found her neck, planting kisses on the soft, exposed skin before two of his fingers entered her.

"I don't want this..." She mumbled, her hands on his wrist, pushing him further inside her.

He pulled away, taking his hand with him as he backed up against the furthest wall away from her. "Yeah? Alright, I'll take it elsewhere then."

"Where? Caracara? One of the clubhouse whores?" Jacey moved to him, hitting his chest as her temper started to rise.

He shrugged his shoulders, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Maybe. Then again, I've heard good things about your friend Katie... Might check it out tonight."

"I'll kill you both!" Jacey pushed at him.

His hands quickly found the hem of her skirt and pushed it up her body before he ripped the lime green thong from her body. The man picked her up and set her on top of the table, his hands rubbing at her thighs, his dark eyes never leaving her much lighter eyes. "Come on, Jacey... Don't fuckin' let this go over some sad ass excuse for a blowjob."

"You're the one who just had to get one... You couldn't wait til you got home so I could get you off! How do I know you'll stay faithful the next time?" The blonde pushed him away and pushed her skirt down, her eyes landing on the shreds of her lime green thong. "You owe me some more pretty thongs since you decided to rip that one." She hopped off the table and moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer. "Lock the door on your way out, Lowman."

The blonde quickly left the room, leaving the heavily tattooed man by himself, truly wondering if he had lost her or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Their shit is getting flipped all around...<br>The real question isn't if they're done for or now... but it's if he really cheated on her or not.  
>After all, the source of her information is a nasty little bastard (;<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think, :)  
><strong>_


	16. Chapter 16: White Lies & Hidden Truths

_"What have I done with my heart on the floor?  
>I must be out of my mind to come back begging for more."<em>

**May 5, 2008**

**Jacey's Apartment**

Happy walked into the bedroom to see Jacey laying in the bed, only wearing a tank top and a lace baby blue thong. She was laying on her stomach, hugging a black t-shirt to her chest and she had a box of tissues on the nightstand with many used tissues surrounding the box. He ran a hand down his face... He'd finally broken her, finally ripped her apart and he honestly didn't know how to handle that.

He hadn't cheated on her, it was a fucking joke that no one had even meant for her to take seriously. The only reason he even admitted to receiving a blow job was because he thought that's what she wanted to hear. Now he knew he had fucked up bad... He should've never told her that he cheated on her, it wasn't true... Hell, why would he cheat on her? She was perfect for him and she was all he wanted. It was all bullshit.

He slowly approached her, noticing she was asleep, he smiled slightly before he removed his cut and boots. He slowly picked up the tiny blonde to lay down on the bed in the spot she was previously in before laying down with her directly on top of him.

"You smell like Hap..." She mumbled in her sleep, her hands fisting in his shirt. Happy looked down at the blonde, anger rising... She'd been fucking someone else. Already, all-damn-ready... He quickly pushed her up, effectively waking her up. A look of anger on both their beautiful faces as they stared at each other. "What the hell is going on?"

The man flipped them over, situating himself between her legs. "You tell me, Jace. Who the hell apparently smells like me?" He ground himself into her. "You been fuckin' other people, Jacey, huh?"

"It was just my dream... That's all." She tried, tears forming in her eyes, silently telling the man above her that what she was telling him was bullshit. He shook his head, telling her he knew she was lying. He knew she had been with someone else. "It was nothing..."

He rested his head on her ample chest, slowly moving further down her body. "Who was it, Jacey?"

"Why? It doesn't matter... We broke up anyway." She shook her head, her hands coming to land on his head anyway. "It was just payback..."

Pushing her hands away, he stood up and backed away from the bed. "Payback? Jacey, who the fuck even told you I cheated on you? It was bullshit... It didn't happen... I was barely even at SAMTAC's clubhouse the whole time we were up there. I was in a damn warehouse, Jace..."

"Jax... He told me." Jacey murmured, getting off the bed to walk to the closet and grab a pair of jeans. "He said you were the life of their welcoming party..."

Happy just shook his head, moving further away from the beautiful blonde. "He's a liar, Jace. I didn't even stay at the clubhouse the whole time up there... I stayed at Lee's house. What the fuck did you do? Who'd you fuck, Jace? Why'd you do this, baby?"

"You confirmed it, Hap! You fuckin confirmed it and I just wanted you to feel my fucking pain. I'm not telling you who it was... I can't." As soon as the blonde got the jeans on, their eyes connected and the pain was clear as day on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse<strong>

Kozik had just ended the phone with the Killa when he spotted his target walking into the clubhouse. By Hap's words, he knew something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it but knowing the Killa… No one would know the inner workings of his mind unless he willingly wanted them to.

He eyed the son of a bitch thoroughly before advancing toward him. "Hey man, you heard from Jacey lately?"

"Nah, not since the other night when she was here. Why?"

Koz shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Just curious, hoping I could talk to her..."

"About what? Is she ok?"

Koz nodded his head. "Don't worry about that, little bro. That's my partner in crime, I always look out for her." The blonde biker laughed, moving away from the other biker.

"She's my friend... I got a right to worry if something could possibly be wrong."

The blonde biker shrugged his shoulders. "Relax, Juice... Nothing's going on with her... Just haven't heard from her in a little while is all." Kozik patted the man on the shoulder before standing up from the table and walking out the clubhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Teller-Morrow House<strong>

Clay had just walked in the house with Tig, Chibs and Piney as Gemma was ending a phone call and standing up from the long dining room table.

"What's that look for?" Clay asked his wife as he kissed her briefly before sitting down at the table.

Gemma just shook her head. "Both of my kids are a bunch of idiots." She rolled her eyes. "Jax doesn't want the baby and Jacey is throwing everything away."

"What do you mean throwing everything away?" Tig chuckled, looking between Gemma and Clay.

Gemma rolled her eyes, pushing away from her husband. "She's just letting her entire relationship fall apart and it's ridiculous. Everyone knows they're meant for each other, why can't she see that?" The woman huffed as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek before patting the other men on the shoulder and making her way out of the house. "I'll be back later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Teller-Lowman Apartment<br>Midday**

Jacey sat on the couch, her legs stretched out on the coffee table as she held a bottle of Jack in her hand and a joint in the other. Her blue eyes were planted on the TV screen and she was fighting off the sleep that her body wanted. She cocked her head to the left where Happy was leaning against the wall, tears stained his dark cheeks.

"I never meant to fall for you." She murmured, casting a glance in his direction. "It was just supposed to be good sex…"

He nodded his head in agreement. "You think I ever meant for this shit to happen?" He looked at her sideways, his eyes narrowing. "I don't do the whole love bullshit but you had me fucked up from the moment we talked."

"Yeah well... No one told you to stay, no one said you had to stay with me forever so leave if that's what you want." Jacey tossed back at him, her heart growing heavy... She was in love, despite her stupid actions to fuck him over... She loved him deeply and she knew she'd never be able to change that. "I fucking love you, Hap, a whole bunch but if this isn't where your heart or head is where it's at anymore then just leave."

Happy left the wall, moving toward the blonde on the couch. "I'm a stupid fucking man for ever trusting you, I shouldn't have gotten close to you and I damn sure shouldn't have fallen for your crazy ass. But I did it, baby and I just need to know what it will even fucking take for you to get the damn picture." He squatted down in front of her, taking the bottle from her before his full lips landed on her bare knee and worked his way up her thigh until he reached the hem of her Nike shorts. "You're mine, that's mine and I'm done fucking being nice about this shit." He pulled the shorts off her legs, taking her lace panties with the shorts. Their eyes stayed connected as Happy started to lick his way up to her center, raking his teeth over her soft skin as he went. "What do I gotta do to make you and everyone else understand that?"

"Please fuck me, Hap!" The blonde whispered as she felt his fingers enter her and start to move at a ridiculous pace.

He watched as her face twisted in the most pleased ways and listened to her soft little moans that he loved deeply. "Lose the shirt." He mumbled as he started to pull away from her.

"God, no... Please don't!" She cried out, grabbing him and pulling to her.

Happy mouthed the word no as he pulled away. "I can't tell the difference anymore... I don't know if you're begging _me _to fuck you or if you're begging a dick to fuck you." He shook his head, standing up and walking straight for the door, leaving the apartment, leaving the blonde and heading straight for the clubhouse. It was about damn time he released some serious pent up energy.

The blonde on the couch sat still, watching the door slowly close with her man on the other side of it. He hadn't just left her, but he left her high and dry all because he was conflicted. She just bowed her head, regretting the other morning she spent with the last person she should've ever been with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ;) ;) ;)<strong>

**_Let me know what ya think C:_  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Heart Games

**May 27, 2008  
>SAMCRO Clubhouse<strong>

Jacey strutted through the clubhouse in search of her brother, knowing he was definitely there since Wendy had come back and they had separated again. She felt eyes on her but she didn't dare look around to find the pair of eyes she could feel staring straight through her to her soul. The blonde reached the middle of the hallway before feeling a hand grip her arm and turn her around. They stared at each other for a good few minutes before Jacey finally broke the silence. "Can I help you?"

"You just gonna walk right passed me and ignore me like I don't exist?" The man questioned her as he pinned her against the wall.

Jacey shrugged her shoulders, trying to play shit off. "Didn't even see you out there… Sorry."

"Bullshit, Jacey… You saw me, you looked dead at me. Why have you been ignoring me?" He inquired, backing away from her and giving her some air to breath.

The blonde shook her head, disagreeing with his statement. "I haven't been ignoring you… I've been trying to mend my fuckin' relationship back together. That's far more important that some mistaken fling with a friend." She rolled her eyes. "He saw you come this way and he also knows something. Him and Koz have been acting like fucking Sherlock Holmes lately so just chill out, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever, Jacey…" He grunted before walking away from her and back out into the barroom.

Jacey didn't even seem to notice the new pair of eyes and ears in the hallway until she turned around to continue of her path to Jax's room. "You fuck him?"

"What's it to ya?" The blonde smirked, her blue eyes meeting identical blue orbs. "Gonna run home to Mommy?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Hap will kill him… You know that, right?"

"Not if I tell him to back down…" Jacey smiled, pushing her brother back into his room and shut the door. "Ya ready to get your shit together and get back with your wife?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "She won't even talk to me, Jace. It's bullshit. I told her I need some time to get used to all this shit and this is what I get in return." The biker laid down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "You know how that fucker is about you, Jacey, stop fuckin' playin' with fire… You know he'll fuckin' kill anyone that comes near you."

"You told her you didn't want the baby, Jax! How do you expect her to feel exactly?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Hap is ridiculous, end of story. It's sexy and all but I'm not looking to be the reason a charter falls apart. Not today at least. Just keep this information to yourself, I'm trying to work through the bullshit, not make shit worse, Jax." Jacey crawled onto the bed and laid down beside her brother. "Haven't been with anyone since he walked out of my apartment a couple weeks ago... I miss him."

The biker nodded his head. "It's not that I don't want the baby... We just aren't ready for it. Shit, I was on the verge of divorcing her because I thought I wanted someone else." He thumped her leg, shaking his head, knowing exactly what she was really getting at. "He's been in the garage all day, everyday... Leaves the lot at night, doesn't come back until the next morning. I'm almost certain he's out there now... Go talk to him."

"You both need to talk to each other, Jax, stop being obnoxious! Just go home to her!" Jacey slapped at his hand that was flicking her arm. "I wouldn't even know what to say to him. He hates me."

Jax shook his head. "I'm coming to stay with you if she kicks me out permanently." He laughed at her facial expression, nodding his head enthusiastically. "He doesn't hate you, shut up, you're acting like such a pansy ass girl."

"No the hell you're not... I've lived with you before and you're a damn train wreck..." Jacey smacked her brother, smirking. "I'm entitled to have these types of days... I'm going to get some booze, I'll be back."

Jax watched the blonde leave the room as he got off the bed to grab his little box of pre-rolled joints off the desk in the corner of the room.

Jacey walked behind the bar, moving past Katie as she went. "Wait, J! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah... I'm hanging out with my brother. " The blonde turned around and smiled at the croweater, her friend.

Katie nodded her head, smiling. "I miss you, girl! We have to get together soon!"

"Yeah, I'll see what's going on tomorrow or something." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a few bud lights and a bottle of Jack off the shelf. Right as she turned around to start walking back to the dorm rooms, a large ringed hand landed on her arm forcing her blue eyes flicker up to see Happy staring down at her. She tilted her head toward the kitchen and let him lead her to it. "What's up?"

The heavily tattooed man rubbed the back of his neck, his dark eyes never leaving her. "How ya been?"

"You stopped me and hauled me all the way in here to ask me how I've been? Seriously? Cut the shit, Hap. You're not one for small talk." Jacey set the booze down on the counter behind her and crossed her sun-kissed tan arms over her chest.

Happy nodded his head, there was his answer. The bitchy side of Jacey Teller didn't necessarily exist unless she was pissed, hurt, or worse... Broken. Happy Lowman knew that much. "Call it curious... I just need to know if you're doing ok or not."

"No, Happy, I'm not doing ok... The man I love left me. But the kicker is he left me because I'm a gullible idiot, not because he just wanted to leave me. Not because he found something better. But because I'm an idiot who fucked everything up over a damn rumor that shouldn't have even been created." Jacey looked away from him, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Does that cover it for you?"

All the man could do was nod his head, he knew she had to be going through the worst of her emotions... Hell, he was. He felt like death most of the time anyway. He'd mostly stayed away from the clubhouse, unless he wanted to work or had Church. Otherwise he was at the apartment, watching it and her to make sure she was safe. He'd come to realize that she wasn't doing anything, going anywhere and no one came over unless it was Gemma who came over to see the blonde. "I just needed to talk to you..."

"I'm soaring... Feel excellent, Hap. I'm great." Jacey forced the fakest smile on her face, turned to grab the booze when he grabbed her, turned her back around to face him and pushed her again the counter as his hand ghosted over her cheek as he came to be incredibly close to her. He leaned closer to her lips and watched her breath hitch as their lips came to be inches apart. "Hap..."

He shook his head as he pressed a light kiss to her lips. "I miss you, Jacey. I miss waking up beside you, I miss you always having coffee made for me in the morning, I miss the way you smell... I'm sorry I walked out on you."

"Nothing to apologize about... I forced that. I was a bitch all because I thought my brother was telling the truth..." She shook her head, pushing him away. "He had a pretty nice black eye, that your doing?"

Happy smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "So what if it is?"

"Why?" Jacey watched him move back towards her. "Is it because of that whole rumor?"

Hap nodded his head, his hands coming to rest on both sides of the blonde as he trapped her in place. "I want to be with you... I want you a lot, Jacey and I know you feel the same way but I need to know if it's gonna be you and me or not."

* * *

><p><strong>May 31, 2008<strong>

**Teller-Morrow House**

Hap sat in the backyard beside Kozik as they both watched the women get the food together on the long tables. Clay was manning the grill while all the other Sons were either playing an aggressive game of flag football, in the pool playing volleyball or just sitting off to the side.

There was no sign of Jacey and Happy was becoming convinced that she wasn't going to show up. Much to his dismay considering he really wanted to see her. He figured Gemma would have forced the blonde bombshell to show up and be apart of the family event but he guessed Gemma didn't want to force Jacey to do anything she didn't want to.

The last time Hap even talked to Jacey was four days ago in the clubhouse kitchen when their conversation ended with them fucking and Jacey simply leaving the clubhouse afterwards. She begged the man to come back to her, she told him that she needed him and nothing else, telling him that he was it for her and that she only wanted him. That was only seconds before he peeled her clothes off of her and pounded into her, like it was the last time he would ever be inside her.

"Didn't expect her to even show up..." Kozik nudged Happy with his elbow and pointed to the blonde walking through the gate from the driveway.

Happy's mouth fell open as he caught a good look at her in her tight blue jean shorts with the hems rolled up, his black _Guns N Roses _t-shirt on that was cut up into something more fitting to her figure and showed off more cleavage than it should have and she was wearing black low top converse. Her blonde hair was up in a curly mess of a ponytail and he couldn't stop the way his eyes travelled all over her body.

"You are one lucky fucker, ya know that?" Kozik punched his arm before handing him a joint. "That is one sexy ass woman."

Happy accepted the joint and smirked as he nodded his head. "I'm fully aware of how sexy she is."

"Don't gloat, that's so mean, man!" The blonde biker chuckled.

Shrugging his shoulders, Happy passed the joint back to his brother, his eyes never leaving the blonde. Right as he started to stand up to go to the cooler, her blue eyes landed in him and he just stopped dead in his tracks. She smiled at him before looking away. He followed her eyes to see her looking at the sliding glass door that led to the house. His eyes landed on her again to find her looking at him, she cocked an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head before quickly standing up and making his way inside the house."I'll be back man." He mumbled to Kozik on his way off. He paced the living room, waiting on her to walk through the open archway. He finally settled his attention on the pictures above the fireplace, seeing pictures of a younger Jacey and younger Jax.

"Ya know... I tried to get her to burn those pictures of us but that woman is a hundred shades of hard-headed."

Happy turned around and smirked, seeing her sitting in the recliner. "You're not trying to have a quickie in your old room again, are you?"

"Not unless you're willing and able." She smirked at him, watching him closely.

The biker walked closer to her, holding his hand out to her. "For you? Always."

"I didn't ask to meet you in here for a quickie... I mean, I wouldn't mind one since I've apparently cut off but I wanted to know the deal. What's happening here?"

Happy laughed, nodding his head. "I'll come back to the apartment whenever you're ready for me to come home."

"What if I say we skip this bullshit and go home?" Jacey stood up, finally taking his hand. "Start our own Memorial Day tradition."

The man nodded his head, his hands slowly snaking up the backsides of her thighs before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Your mom would wrong my damn neck... You know that, baby."

"Tell me, Hap... Who are you more afraid of, me or my mom?" Jacey whispered against his neck as she placed kisses to the area. "Choose wisely, lover."

He tilted his head to the side a little, allowing her more access to nibble and suck at his neck. "That's not fair... You're both equally bat shit crazy." He mumbled, slowly moving backwards toward the couch to sit down. She switched sides, her hips slowly started to move against him. "You're making this so hard for me to say no to you right now."

"That's the point, baby... It's apart of my big scheme to get you back in my bed." Jacey pulled away from his neck and quickly made her way onto the floor. She sat on her knees, her hands rubbing at his jeans covered thighs. "I need to know something though... Are you still packin' major heat?" Her blue eyes tore away from dark orbs only to land on his groin.

Happy unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding the articles of clothing down his body a little ways as Jacey's eyes stayed glued on his hard cock. "You tell me, baby." He watched her hand move up his thigh to his cock as she started stroking him. Their eyes connected once more and she smirked up at him as he placed a hand on the back of her head, in an effort to guide her to take his cock into her mouth.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" She laughed before her mouth wrapped around his dick and she slowly started to bob her head up and down, taking him and out of her mouth. At the third time that she removed her mouth from his raging hard-on, she flicked out her tongue and started to lick her way up and down Hap's dick before pushing it up to lick the bottom side. Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his ever so black orbs and she smirked at him again before she started to place kisses down his shaft, making her way to his balls. She placed a few soft kisses to his balls before she licked her way back to the tip of his dick and started to suck on it. Happy groaned, feeling the pleasure right down to his toes as his balls tightened and he felt the orgasm spread through him like wildfire, effectively spilling his warm seed in her mouth. he watched the blonde sit back and she swallowed every drop of his cum with a smile of her face. "I guess you do…" She stood up and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Come on, I want a hamburger and some cupcakes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: weeellll (; <strong>

**let me know what ya think :) **


End file.
